Rain of Despair
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: In just one night, Izaya's life suddenly gets a turning point where the information he holds is futile. And just as things get scarier and harder, will he find someone to save him from the writhing cold?
1. Misfortune

Hiya! This is my first story here in Durarara so please bear with me. Aside from that, I guess I can do this since I've been quite hanging around for a while (though I'm in a hiatus in my other category). Welcome to **Rain of Despair** and this will be a Shizaya or ShizuIza (personally, ShizuIza sounds like a Yuri pair… just sounds like) fic like what you thought it would be. DRRR-verse and I will be fabricating some facts I can come up with. This is just a product of my imagination anyway. Enjoy yourselves!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DRRR. I seriously **haven't** read any Shizaya or DRRR fics so similarities are coincidental. Can someone help me find the continuation of the anime? I mean Episode 26 to the latest?

**Warning: **Shounen-ai for now… just starting to get the feel. Further events might lead to Yaoi. ^^ Horror and gore… not that explicit in accordance to Rating MA and Rating M thing.

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

**Summary: **In just one night, Izaya's life suddenly gets a turning point where the information he holds is futile. And just as things get scarier and harder, will he find someone to save him from the writhing cold?

…

**Rain of Despair**

_**One nightmare after another… and all I get are shaky legs…**_

…

Loud tapping of steps against the wee water ponds formed below echo through the alley. The loud bursts of breath come with it… fatigue creeping along his body. Unexplained fear is forcing him to run away… grave danger resonating through his veins. Constricting and exploding at every heartbeat, his chest feels as if it is breaking apart from his very body. He can fight back to whatever is chasing him but his body responds differently from his commands and it acts as if something else is controlling him. The surroundings are vague but he knows everything is dark and eerie. The alley gets never-ending and everything else seems to be shut away from him.

He keeps on running and running until a man jumps at him from above. Whatever he is holding cuts through his shoulder… leaving the runner shocked from the intense yet numbing pain crawling through his body. Blood spurts out from his deep wound and sudden coldness makes him shudder within. His body falls backwards slowly… his eyes widening as he stares longer at the perpetrator. But the image starts to darken and become vague. Yet the creeping feeling of grave fear never left his body. He feels his body stiffen in cold and fear… leaving him unable to do anything. Yet he remains awake while lying down at the wet ground… watching the man walk to his side. The man lifts his foot… and immediately stomps at his face.

"Whaaaa!" Izaya suddenly rises up from his bed… his heart racing and his body embraced by sweat. He wipes his face clean with his blanket and then he twitches at a sudden gut feeling. His eyes then begin to hurt and he shakes his head a bit to shed away the dizziness. He gets up and faces the mirror he had in his room. His eyes have become swollen and red… has he been crying at his sleep? Not to mention that he had a very ridiculous yet disturbing nightmare. He then just decides to take a shower to refresh himself and put on spectacles to hide his swollen eyes.

"Namie, can you…?" Izaya goes to his office and looks around to see no scientist lurking around. He then takes a note from his desk which is probably from her. _'Izaya, I will be going somewhere and I won't be in Ikebukuro for days. Namie.'_ The guy then sighs and sits down at his chair only to make a paper plane out of her note. He throws the plane away with a childish 'Wheeee' and looks around once again. His gloomy office has been always like that… but the once imagined atmosphere of loneliness escalates terribly. He burrs in cold and pulls his jacket closer to his body. He then decides to leave and take a brisk walk outside.

The usual breeze around the city makes no difference in what he has been feeling ever since he woke up. The presence of the passers-by is unfelt and it makes him feel incredibly pissed off. Another sigh comes from the usually jovial Izaya Orihara… until something feels not right once more. Hands suddenly grip at his waist and his legs suddenly lost the feel of the ground. And before he knows it… a very violent voice has been calling him for a while, "IIIIIIIZAAAAAAYAAAAAA-KUUUUUUN… DIIIIEEEE!" The guy unintentionally screams as he flies away from where he should be only to hit the concrete wall up ahead.

"…Fuck."

…

**Rain of Despair**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 1: Misfortune**

…

Apparently, Shizuo has thrown him towards the wall where he gets his face sore and the specs broken. The informant regains complete consciousness and chuckles as he sees the angrily panting blonde at a distance, "My. You caught me there, Shizu-chan." The other guy spits at the side and rotates his shoulder, "Why don't you just die, you flea." The brunet fishes for his knives from inside his jacket, "Hmph. The protozoan seems to be— huh?" He fishes some more… only to remember that he hasn't brought them with him. He then laughs out and cutely shrugs his shoulders… only to run away as Shizuo starts throwing things his way again, "I'll kill you!"

And even he is being chased into a manhunt by the superhuman, Izaya forgets about the horrifying dreams and terrible feeling. However, the bliss ends with a second… as his view gets shrouded by darkness yet again. As he feels suspended in mid-air, blood starts painting everything in his path. The people at the streets begin disappearing quickly. A distinct and agonizing shrill cry from a woman then makes him terribly shudder. And before he knows it, he gets caught at a billboard which he destroys and brings down with him at the busy streets. The people roar in surprise as Izaya tries to get up. Dammit… how could he be so unlucky?

"Ugh. What's gotten into you today? You look bad." Shizuo walks up to him with a signpost at hand, "Need some good beating?" The guy then grins and stands up as Shizuo readies swaying the thing, "Sorry, Shizu-chan. Something came up." He then runs off again… now with serious attention to where he is going. With his hands clutching at his probably sore tummy, the guy takes a long path back to his office where he can possibly remain safe. However, the blond tosses away the post and leaves after lighting a smoke, "Tch, what's wrong with that guy?"

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

Kanra has logged in.

Kanra: Konnichiwa, minna! The ever wonderful Kanra is here!

Bacula: Die.

Tarou: Konnichiwa, Kanra-san.

Saika: Konnichiwa, Kanra-san.

Kanra: Hm? Setton-san seems to be out.

Tarou: She was here but she said she has to leave.

Kanra: OK. Neh, I have been very unlucky today. I almost died. *cheerful face*

Bacula: It should have happened.

Tarou: Really? What happened, Kanra-san?

Kanra: …nothing much. Oh, I forgot to do something. See ya!

Kanra has logged out.

"What am I doing?" Izaya whispers and then he stares at the clock… and then to his phone. No one has been calling him ever since last night… quite rare for a man such as himself. And then he opens a drawer and draws out a small coin amulet that seems to be old and has no monetary value. He stares at it as he spins the lace with his fingers. A memory then plays within his head… as how he obtained the item. It is just something that falls off from somewhere and directly at his face. He then sighs and hides it again… only to hum a happy song as he prance out of his office again, "Nothing will happen if I just sit down all day. I guess I'll be dropping by Russia Sushi for now."

The human lover tries to be himself again that time… despite the insides of him has been shaken up. It's not that he's scared of what he gets to see… but to the fact that he doesn't know what's causing everything. He successfully reaches Russia Sushi without spotting or being spotted by Shizuo along the way. Simon then greets him with his normal weird Japanese, "Yo, it's Izaya. What would you like to get, yo?" The human lover orders for some normal-looking sushi and eats up cheerfully as he watches Simon go outside again to give flyers. He then sighs and familiar voices echo from one of the rooms… until one man frantically runs away, "I don't wanna die!"

Shizuo then tries to chase the guy… but Izaya's loud presence easily takes his attention, "O, it's the flea." The 'flea' then waves at the 'protozoan' and then Tom whispers something at the blond. The guy nods and then Tom walks out of the restaurant. Shizuo then goes to the counter and sits a seat away from Izaya, "The usual please." The cook nods and starts preparing. Izaya then attempts to start a talk, "If you always look scary, business will be running bad, Shizu-chan." The blond then ignores him and digs in to his food as it arrives. Izaya frowns and then stares at the sushi the blond is eating…

"Somebody help me…" Izaya suddenly widens his eyes as the place changes in a wink of an eye. The place has appeared rundown and the people are nowhere to be found. The place has been painted with blood like all of the places in his little delusion. And even though everything feels real, he does know that he is still at the Russia Sushi. He then looks down at where his plate is supposed to be… only to find a hole at the table whose secrets are concealed by darkness. He then frowns and then the same voice calls out again… fear escalating at his spine again. He is not supposed to feel scared… but it feels like his body responds automatically every time it happens.

"Somebody…" The whisper has sounded close and then he turns to his side only to see a lady (who is not even there before) sitting at where Shizuo is supposed to be, "Somebody…" The man watches her cry… until she starts to move as if trying to face Izaya, "Some… body…" The head then suddenly bursts before him… as if someone has fired a shotgun right next to her. Apparently, someone has… and that guy is aiming at his face as well. With the undue fear paralyzing him once more, the man stares at the nozzle directly aiming at his face… until… BANG!

"Ouw!" Izaya feels extreme pain coming from his nose… only to find Shizuo pinching his nose with his chopsticks, "Why are you staring at me, huh?" Izaya grins and tries to take the chopsticks off but Shizuo will not simply let him break away from the small torture. The small movements then turn to violent jumping around just to take the chopsticks off. The other people then begin to gossip about the commotion but the view of Shizuo frightens them so bad. Shizuo and Izaya have come near a wall that is threatened to be broken by their movements… only to have the chef throw a knife near Izaya's face, "Leave."

With a grin, Izaya pulls the knife and uses it to break the chopsticks. They then begin chasing around town again just like earlier… however, Shizuo miraculously catches up with him and grabs his hood, "Hey, bastard!" Izaya then squeaks at the pull… only to have a speeding sword to cut him in half. The pain bites his senses again and he suddenly falls to the ground… breaking into sweats and deep breaths. Shizuo raises a brow and then he picks up Izaya by the collar of his gray shirt, "Oi, bastard. What's up with you?" Izaya wipes off his forehead and tries to ease up his breathing. Why is this happening to him? Did he stumble upon something that…

"My mistake, Shizu-chan. Got'ta leave!" He grabs Shizuo's hand off and set to run but the blond grabs him again, "What? Hey!" The blond then shakes the other guy in agitation, "I'll kill you today! You can't leave!" Izaya smirks and is about to make a comment… but then a mysterious voice rings within his head again. "Kill you, kill you, kill you…" It chants so hard and fast that he can barely notice if she is saying something else. Izaya then looks around and sees figures sway along with the distortion of the shadows. By that moment, he can't just feel Shizuo's tight grip at his shirt… he just wishes he can. The distortions than give way to red globs to move out and somewhat surround him. "Kill you…"

The blobs then turn to bloodied corpses… rising to heed a calling for their masters. Izaya watches everything as it happens… trying to tell his mind that everything is unreal. Then there comes the man that is armed with the gun… another one that looks identical to the other goes out as well as he wields the sword. The same feeling when he is being chased conquers him again. And instead of running away, his legs stand still… despite the shaking they are giving in. His body trembles as the corpses march to him as well as the mysterious men. As his heart races far faster than it ever has, a scream brutally makes its way out of his mouth.

"NO! STOP!"

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

"Izaya…" The mysterious voice calls out… "Izaya?" But then she seems to grin and starts screaming, "Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya!"

"Fuck." A hand then slaps his own face just to wake himself up from the nightmare. But instead of his office fan, an apartment's ceiling welcomes his eyes. He then frowns and he feels water flowing down his cheeks. He wipes the water off… only to realize they are tears. Has he been crying without a reason again? He then sits up and wipes his face with the blanket… then noticing the mysterious change of clothing after. He expects the slightly big clothes he is wearing… definitely not his. And even though he does not want to admit it, the place smells familiar… must be a place of someone he hangs out with. And along with the wonder, his headache starts to strike and then he decides to just sit there.

"The flea bastard is awake." The pissed-off voice registers in his head and Izaya chuckles, "If it isn't Shizu-chan. Where are we?" The blond snorts and then sits down before the desk just almost beside the futon where Izaya is, "You just fainted after weirdly yelling earlier. Hmph, I just took you here out of pity." Izaya then grins and speaks in awe childishly, "Whaaaa! So this is Shizu-chan's house, huh. It's AMAZIIIIIIIING!" The blond then looks at him and unpacks the food he has bought on the way home, "If you're able to stand up, I'll kick you out already." Izaya then shoots his hand at his head and acts as if he can't handle the headaches, "Not good! Not good! My head hurts so bad!"

He then slams himself back to the futon and rolls along as if reacting in pain. The blonde guy then just snorts and eats up his food, "Fine. Just get the fuck out tomorrow. I'll surely kick you out tomorrow." The brunet stops rolling and lies stomach-flat at the futon with his arms folded before his face. He stares at Shizuo as he eats his supposed dinner. The brunet's eyes then turns to the clock which is visible from his position, "My, have I been sleeping so long?" The blond grunts in agreement and speaks, "Sleep. It's fine to have you here as long as you keep your mouth shut." Izaya shifts his gaze back at Shizuo and then he whispers, "Shizu-chan…"

"Hm?" The guy answers as if just trying to keep his cool and not destroy his own house. Izaya sits up again and looks out the window that is barely open, "…" He then closes his eyes and grins, "Nothing. I'm just going back to sleep." Shizuo then calls him and the brunet receives a rice ball from him, "I don't want you bothering me at the middle of the night for food." Izaya grins bigger as he gets insulted by the comment, "Shizu-chan, I'm not a little kid, you know." The guy grins in victory and then Izaya stuffs himself with the rice ball… the only food he has eaten for the whole day aside from three pieces of sushi.

Shizuo then disposes of their trash and arranges a futon across Izaya's, "Bathroom is at the one at the left. Don't bother me when I'm sleeping." The blond then lies down and just ignores Izaya as he watches him intently. The brunet then stands up to turn off the lights… but the sudden embrace of darkness pricks his spine a bit. The disturbing feeling then gets to him and he stares at Shizuo's futon. He then grins and sighs… "Gomen, your house is too cold to sleep at." He sneaks behind the blond and lies with his back against the other guy's. He is about to close him eyes but then flashes of the bloody corpses standing at the corners of room freak him a bit. He then turns around and his hands clutch at Shizuo's shirt…

"Oyasuminasai, Izaya."

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

"Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya!"

As soon as he opens his eyes, he sees himself standing at a long narrow path which is almost impossible to walk on. His balance trembles as the path behind him starts to collapse. He shrieks and runs off with a grin at his face as if enjoying the run. Everything around him is either painted with black or red. He is running with incredible speed until a sudden vision disturbs his pace. In a second there, he feels as if he just fell off the path. He then takes time staring at the darkness creeping beneath the path. Sparks of light then trickle down as Izaya twitches when he sees spikes are arising from the void. He frowns at the spikes… but the crumbling path catches up with him.

"What is happening?" Izaya whispers and then he starts running off again, getting halted by the pain of falling and getting pierced by multiple spikes. He keeps on running but the path before him starts crumbling as well. "What?" He looks around and then the last square he is standing at falls to the ground. He screams as he falls down… in rapid speed, he does. Then he gets actually pierced by multiple spikes with some even passing through his body. He coughs out blood and tries to move despite the condition. Then he blinks in pain and when he opens his eyes, a girl is sitting at his waist. She then raises a dagger up and stabs his chest repeatedly as she chants his name like psychotic girl, "Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Izaya! Iza—"

"Shit!" He hisses as he wakes up from another weird dream. He then notices that the blanket has been pulled past his head. Izaya puffs for being covered and then he slowly raises it up… only to see a rather interesting scene. He grins and slowly takes the blanket off his head and he lies at his stomach. He leans his chin at his hand and childishly sways his feet while watching. Shizuo twitches as he notices that a familiar gaze gets fixed on him again. He finishes buttoning up his white shirt and hisses at the brunet, "Stop eyeing at me like that." Izaya chuckles and then he speaks, "I wonder why no woman would dare…" Shizuo huffs and puts on his bartender vest, "The next time you watch get dressed, I'll pull your eyes out."

"I was just looking at your back, Shizu-chan. Ke-ke-ke." The brunet then sits up and watches the blond walk around as he gets prepared for work. As soon as he gets out of Shizuo's sight, his grin drops into a thin straight line. He then holds his forehead and smiles a weary one, _'Uh-oh, this is getting serious. But I wonder who that girl is. She acts like the Slasher… but Anri Sonohara wouldn't be able to command someone to visit my dreams and kill me.'_ He then clutches at the blue shirt Shizuo has lent him, "The pain feels so real…" The blond then suddenly squats before him and then he twitches, caught off guard. The blond leans closer as if trying to look at Izaya's eyes, "Seriously, spacing out too much. I wanted to kill you but it feels like backstabbing."

"Why, thank you. Shizu-chan." Izaya grins and then Shizuo glares at him badly, "But I guess right now… you're not—" Shizuo gets interrupted as Izaya suddenly leans at his shoulder, "Oi." The other grins and then he whispers, "Can we have a truce just for today?" The blond frowns and then gently pushes Izaya away just to make him sit up again. Shizuo sits at where he is and lights up a cigarette but Izaya takes it from his mouth as soon as he makes the first blow. He then puts it in his mouth and tries smoking. Shizuo starts boiling up again and breaks his lighter just to grab Izaya's collar and hits Izaya's forehead with his, "What the fuck do you think you're doing, HUH!"

"Chill out, Shizu-chan." Izaya grins as they glare at one another within the narrow distance between their noses. Izaya then blows smoke at his face and then the blond groans in annoyance and grabs Izaya to throw him away again. The brunet cannot just fall for a trick twice… so he grabs Shizuo's hand and kicks him at the face. The blond let goes of him and Izaya jumps off and stand before the writhing guy, blowing off some smoke from his mouth, "Smoke tastes horrible. I wonder how you like doing this every day." The blond then wipes the blood on his nose clean, "I thought we're having some kind of truce?" Izaya chuckles and then he waves his free hand, "Don't misunderstand. We're having a truce. But you hit me first."

Shizuo rages again and then Izaya grins much more sinister… until his vision starts going off again. In a blink, everything has become once again dark. He then frowns again and then something pierces through him again. He looks down at the blade struck at his waist from behind… which slowly moves upwards to his face. Something also drips from his mouth and he touches his chin only to find blood covering it already. Lightheadedness starts conquering him and then he feels utterly weak. _'What is going on? Why do I always feel like dying every now and then?'_ But in another blink, he sees Shizuo staring intently at him. Izaya tries to grin… only to find blood blotting his clothes. He then faints and Shizuo goes to him as he hits the floor, "Oi! Izaya!"

'_Seriously…?'_

…

**End of Chapter 1**

…

Quite shorter than my newest story lengths but I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Please review and thank you for reading.

"_I don't know who you are… but you're not from Ikebukuro. Shinjuku perhaps."_

"_I fail… because he loves you. Shizuo loves you."_

"_Too bad, isn't it?"_

"_No matter… I'll make him suffer then."_

"_That will be amazing to watch. I'm so excited!"_

"_I know. I know you can stand watching him suffer. But the question there is… for how long?"_

Chapter 2: Breathe

"_I wonder how strong knees can get."_


	2. Breathe

Welcome back to **Rain of Despair**. Horror and pain escalates, what's an Izaya Orihara gon'na do?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara/DRRR. How many Psychedelic Dreams covers are there?

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, horror, and gore…

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

"_Ugh. What's gotten into you today? You look bad."_

"_What am I doing?"_

"_Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!__Izaya!"_

'_Uh-oh, this is getting serious. But I wonder who that girl is. She acts like the Slasher… but Anri Sonohara wouldn't be able to command someone to visit my dreams and kill me.'_

"_Can we have a truce just for today?"_

"_Oi! Izaya!" 'Seriously…?'_

…

**Rain of Despair**

_**One nightmare after another… and all I get are shaky legs…**_

…

Pit. Pit. Pit. Izaya gets to his senses and finds himself covered in medical equipments. As weird as it sounds like, his heart beat does sound stupid through the machine. He tries to get up but belts are embracing his wrists, ankles and chest… _'What is this?'_ A nurse enters and then she squeaks a bit, "H-Hello, Orihara-san. Are you feeling better?" Izaya looks at her and then he smiles with irony, "I would if you take these belts off." The nurse shrieks and then she slowly and cautiously gets near, "The man that took you here said… we should leash you because you attack people like a wild dog." Izaya then twitches and he makes an I-can't-believe-that-guy kind of face. He then laughs out, "Don't believe, Shizu-chan! He's more of an animal than I am!"

…

"Hm. Let's see… Tadaima!" Izaya then kicks open the door and finds the blond not home at all. He grins and then he walks in and closes the door, "He might still be at work, then." He sits down and looks around the place… with the feeling that the girl would be out there again. He then begins raiding everything in the house as he looks for the blond's closet. He finds his clothes and notices that most of them are his bartender uniform. He then takes one and examines it, "This is too big for me. But I can pull it off… that's for leashing me back at the hospital." He takes off his clothes and starts putting on the white shirt… only to notice what the event earlier has done to him.

Bandages are running around his waist and blood is starting to blot the bandages. He frowns and then weird and violent shaking comes from behind him… perhaps the cabinet far away. He buttons up the shirt and he looks at the wooden compartment… waiting for it to move like what he think it is doing. However, the thing stays still and then he starts hearing people chanting his name again, "Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya." He frowns and looks around… only to see flashing images of the bloody corpses lurking around. They are holding out candles and they are slowly walking towards him, "Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya."

"Seriously? How is this…?" Izaya's eyes widen as hands appear out of nowhere and grab his ankles as the corpses walk to get him. He tries to break free from the grip but the corpses have already held his shoulders. They push him down and they start burning him with the candles they are carrying… things much painful as Izaya starts struggling. He kicks them away but they won't just let go and disappear, "Shit, they just got real." Izaya whispers and concentrates in taking off the sturdy hands that are holding down his wrists like how they used to hold his ankles. However, they start vanishing one by one… much to Izaya's faint relief. Now all that's left is shadows that are peering at him once in a while.

"…Tch, it really smells like fleas." Shizuo then enters his apartment and finds Izaya lying at the floor near his closet, leaning at his arms and legs open… with his white shirt on and, apparently, without pants. Izaya notices the ultimately pissed-off look and pulls himself to a better position, "Okaeri, Shizu-chan—" Shizuo drops his smoke and steps on it… before grabbing the nearest cabinet and throw at the filthy thing, "I'll kill you!" Izaya evades the cabinet and goes to where his clothes are but Shizuo throws his refrigerator at him, "Die, bastard!" Izaya grins and jumps away, "Oh, my, Shizu-chan. You're destroying your apart—" His speech gets cut off when he sees Celty by the door and giggling upon seeing Izaya in just like that. The brunet cannot help but to get pissed off and embarrassed… but gets hit by Shizuo's closet. "DIE!"

…

**Rain of Despair**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 2: Breathe**

…

Ikebukuro's busy streets glitter with the night lights and Celty stares at it with Izaya from a building's rooftop. Izaya is wearing the white shirt under his jacket and his own pants and right now, Celty should not really talk about it. However, Celty is not really going around Shizuo's place… so why is she there at the epic moment? Izaya has been staying quiet for a while and then Celty starts a conversation, "So, how are you feeling, Izaya?" The brunet hums and then he asks, "About what?" Celty types at her phone, "Shizuo says you've been acting pretty weird since yesterday. It may not look like it but Shizuo seems to be worried about you."

"Oh, my. I'm so touched." Izaya grins and then Celty replies, "He asked me to talk to you. I might find something that has been bothering you." The brunet twitches and looks away with a shrug and fake smile, "It's nothing. I can handle myself." Celty seems to glare and types in and waits for Izaya to look, "But! But Shizuo said you suddenly got pierced without anything touching you! And you're spacing out too much." Izaya twitches and continues on watching Celty's frantic actions about it… until she keys in, "And I feel something non-human is getting near you." The brunet faces her and she seems to hit bingo. She then types in, "So tell me about it."

"…" Izaya seems to be stunned at first but then he laughs out, "Don't worry about me, Celty. Like I said, I can handle myself." Izaya leaves her behind and then she stands there as if she likes to help the information dealer. However, he does not like anyone prying on him and on what he wants to do. She frowns at where he is last seen and then she sends a message with her cellphone. She then goes down and rendezvous with her horse… leaving everything to the recipient of the message. The moon of Ikebukuro shines discreetly at its dominion, the man on the moon smiling naughtily at everyone who can see him overlook at their places.

Apparently, Izaya goes back to his office and is on his laptop… browsing through anything related to what he has been seeing. Unfortunately, everything he finds cannot lead him to the girl that seems to be the one causing the thing. He then sighs and lays his back at the chair… only to be reminded by the Dollars' chat room. He then starts typing again where he arrives at Dollar's site… looking for the room where everyone would be. But in a second there, he stops… _'What exactly am I doing? I'm going to look like an idiot if I talk about it there.'_ He then laughs out at his own thoughts and logs out of the site to continue laying his back at his chair and rotate it to stare at the moon, "My, the moon looks so big right now."

He then sighs and then he grabs his knife and takes it with him this time. He then walks down the streets and misses the chaos that once plagues the city. He then shrugs his shoulders and runs off to somewhere he wants to go by then. He looks around the place for any signs of Celty or whoever else could be there. He then kicks open the door again and yells cheerfully, "Tadaima!" Shizuo who is in the shower yells, "Get out of my house, you flea!" Izaya has his invisible ears perk up and chuckles, "Oh, just continuing with my plan earlier." Shizuo groans and yells louder, "Keep your hands off my things, bastard."

"Oh, whatever, Shizu-chan." Izaya whispers as he prepares two futons which are next to one another. "You're so hard to get rid of." Shizuo walks in the room in just a bathrobe and Izaya cannot help but to stare at him as he goes to where his clothes are… and magically be back in the shower to change. Izaya twitches for a second and laughs out as he lies down at one of the futons he prepared… secretly whispering, "What a dumb protozoan…" Shizuo walks in the room again and grinds his teeth as he sees Izaya eyeing at him with scheming eyes as he waits for him to lie down. He then just dries his hair with a towel and he speaks as he walks around, "You do realize that I can kill you today, right, you flea?"

"Oh, c'mon, Shizu-chan! We can have fun without trying to kill each other!" Izaya speaks as he leans his chin at his palm and still waits for Shizuo to lie down. The blond then just tuts at this and lies down at the bed, "You better not anger me if you don't want to get hurt." Izaya chuckles and then he whispers, "I wonder what kind of _hurt_ is that." Shizuo suddenly pops a vein but then he tries to calm himself down as he turns his back at Izaya, "Just shut up if you want to live." Izaya grins in amusement again and he moves through the sheets to attach himself at Shizuo's back again, "Good night, Shizu-chan…" The guy gets ticked off but he leaves the flea do what he likes to, "Fuck you, Izaya."

"Right now?" The brunet starts teasing the guy again as he lays his chin at Shizuo's shoulder. The blond groans in annoyance and grinds his teeth in irritation, "Why don't you…" Shizuo then jerks to slam Izaya's head back to the pillow with his hand at the other guy's mouth, "Shut up for God's sake." Izaya holds his hand and eyes at the blond as if he's grinning. Without the blond see it coming, the brunet starts licking his palm… making the blond take back his hand, "Oi, oi!" As Shizuo successfully pulls back his hand, he turns his back on Izaya again, "Don't do anything strange, you bastard. And stop being so talkative and disgusting."

'_He's right. This is disgusting. How could I be so blunt?'_ Izaya smirks in his own stupidity but then the dreadful feeling rises along the room yet again. He resorts to hugging Shizuo by then… one arm wraps along Shizuo's waist, other one beneath the neck, and the hand clutches with the other. Izaya shoves his face at the blond's nape and be lulled by his breathing. Quite an unlikely sight… but what else can Shizuo do. He is secretly checking out his mail and there lies Celty's message. He checks the other guy for a while and then he just sighs for the silence. He scrolls down back to Celty's message which reads, _'Something not human is pestering him. Please bear with him until he figures how to get rid of it. Izaya never liked anyone playing with him anyway. He should be back to normal soon… I think.'_

"This is troublesome."

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

The odd song of the crickets must have awakened him up this time… not some badass nightmare. Izaya lifts himself up a bit and finds Shizuo still next to him… and the sun is yet to rise. The clock shows a three-in-the-morning face and Izaya figures it to be plausible because of the darkness. He then twitches as he finds things to be too dark and eerie… however, it has never felt like how his nightmares do. It's probably because it is just three. He lies down again and thinks of another cute yet dangerous thing to do. He moves closer to Shizuo and fixes the blond's arm's position so that it is beneath his neck and he can lay his head at the older one's shoulder. He places his arm above Shizuo's torso and enjoys the warmth. _'I could be dead if he wakes up earlier…'_

However, Shizuo moves to lie on his side and fling his arm and his leg at where Izaya is. The brunet twitches and yet stares at the blond's sleeping face that is inches away from his. For the first time, Izaya sees the blond's utterly peaceful face… peaceful handsome face, _'When I was left sleeping earlier… was he looking at me like this?' _However, he drops the daze and looks elsewhere with a grin. He closes his eyes and wraps his arms at Shizuo's neck… sleeping yet again with a smile and a blush on his face, _'This is really getting serious. Oh, Shizu-chan… what could have attracted me to a keen, dumb protozoan like you~?'_

"What in the world~?" Izaya suddenly gets awakened by another song… no, it's just angry words said in a sing-song tune. He opens his eyes and he stares at the blushing yet pissed-off Shizuo… who is holding out his hand to punch Izaya, "Do you think you're doing~?" Izaya grins in a somewhat apologetic way and Shizuo brings his fist down in such full force but Izaya pulls away to miss the attack. The blond's hand goes through the floor and then Izaya speaks with his grin, "You're starting to destroy—" Shizuo attempts to hit him again but Izaya is able to jump away to evade. The brunet lands a meter away from the futons… only to notice something.

The sun has already risen and it is apparently five hours since he has closed his eyes. And unlike how he would like it, time has flown too fast for him to enjoy the thing. He shouldn't have slept… but it is miraculous that he isn't bothered by any nightmare that morning. Shizuo gets up and groans as he grabs the pillow to smash Izaya with, "How dare you!" Izaya then begins dodging his attacks and he laughs out, "No need to panic, Shizu-chan. It's not like I kissed or harassed you when you are asleep."

"Shut up! I'm really going to kill you!" Izaya jumps off to where the kitchen is and then he dodges the fatal hits of the pillow man. The guy grins and evades as Shizuo hits the counter, spilling a glass of water to the floor. Izaya then draws out his knife and destroys the pillows with it… engaging with a hand brawl with Shizuo. He laughs out and enjoys exchanging attacks and blocks first thing in the morning. The protozoan keeps on attacking, though, not minding the hazards that are to come. They keep on trying to kill each other… until Shizuo grabs Izaya's collar but he slips because of the spilled water on the floor, "Ah, fuck!"

Shizuo falls down to the floor back-flat and since he is holding Izaya, he gets to drag the flea with him. They both crash at the floor but Izaya gets to sit up before Shizuo would attempt to. He holds Shizuo's wrist which is sporting the hand at his collar and then extends out his knife to Shizuo's neck for a hostage-thing atmosphere. The blond only glares at him and watch Izaya laugh out in victory, "Ku-ku-ku. Neh, Shizu-chan. It would help if you stop moving for a while." The blond then grinds his teeth as he tries to find a way to get rid of Izaya. The brunet then realizes that he has been sitting at the other guy's waist, "I would love to—"

Shadows then shroud everything again and then his eyes look around to find the girl standing before him. Webs made out of black sticky liquid shoot out to hold him still and then the girl holds out her knife, "IIIIIIZAAAAAYAAAAA~…" The brunet frowns some more and then she starts walking as the guy tries to take off the webs, "Mama is waiting for you…" Izaya grins and then he speaks, "Mama? You're not a Saika follower, are you?" The girl then giggles and the webs begin to constrict, "Mama is in where you should be. And where Papa is also in. Izaya, why don't you just go home now? Let's make garlands and paper flowers…"

She walks nearer and then Izaya gets to see her face… her horrible face. Her eye is hanging out from the socket while the other is damaged as if something has stabbed it. Her nose is clearly broken and her cheeks are slashed to have a bigger opening for her mouth. Her burned hair starts falling off slowly as her mouth moves to a smile, the slits in her cheek cooperating much as well. She holds the knife as if attempting to stab his face… but she holds out her hand as if touching a ball which encloses Izaya, "Why? Why don't you just come home?" She lunges at the semi-invisible ball and she bleeds on it, "Izaya… come with me… Big Sis would love to… keep you…"

"…I see. A ghost…" Izaya frowns and then she starts raging while yelling for his name, slamming the ball and trying to break it with a knife, "IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA!" He grins and talks as he takes amusement in seeing the girl suffer, "Mah, are you somebody I messed up with? I don't know who you are… but you're not from Ikebukuro. Shinjuku perhaps." The girl stops and jumps to the top of the ball and circles around with Izaya looking up at her. She then hangs her head before Izaya's face and laughs out crazily, "IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! IZAYA! Let's just come home!"

"I'm not interested." Izaya grins and then the webs start constricting some more… even trying to crush his body. However, she still tries to break the ball and then she stops for a while and starts yelling as she violently hit the ball, "I CAN'T! I CAN'T! I CAN'T! I CAN'T! I CAN'T! I CAN'T! I CAN'T! I CAN'T! I CAN'T!" She then stops and slides herself down the ball, "I fail… because he loves you. Shizuo loves you." Izaya twitches and then madly laughs out with what she has just said, "W-What? Ku-ku-ku. Is this why there's this fucking ball around me? Too bad, isn't it?" She then sits up with her back facing Izaya and her head spins around, splashing blood at the ball… making Izaya shriek in disgust.

"Love? Love? Love? Love? Love? Love? Love? Love? Love? Love? Love?" She stops spinning and leaving her neck broken and her head out of place, "No one can love you. It doesn't matter if he loves you." She then laughs out with blood spurting at the ball some more until Izaya's view gets covered… and then she breaks her face at the ball and slides it down to wipe away the blood, "No matter… I'll make him suffer then. I'll make him the saddest man in the world… and then we'll go home after that." Izaya laughs out again despite the tight webs, "That will be amazing to watch. I'm so excited! Are you going to haunt like—?"

"I know. I know you can stand watching him suffer. But the question there is… for how long?" Izaya twitches and watches her stand up and falls down to the floor, "How long? How long? How long? How long? How long? How long? How long? How long?" She then lifts her body for a bridge thing but her joints twist to the opposite direction, leaving her elbows, knees and other parts broken, "I wonder how strong knees can get. I'll make you cry and cry and cry until we go home…" Her neck gets broken and the skin tears apart as she bangs her head towards the ball… sending her torn head slamming at the ball, "I'll make you cry and cry and cry and cry…" Her voice trails away as the darkness and her broken body disappears.

"Oi." Izaya twitches and stares at Shizuo who is already leaning at his arms as he waits for Izaya to come to. The brunet is about to grin when he notices that he is no longer holding the blond's wrist nor his reliable knife. Shizuo cocks his head to a direction to where the brunet finds his knife struck deeply at the wood. Izaya then grins and looks at Shizuo's pissed face… only to receive another good hit from the guy. He falls off the blond and then the guy consoles his sore knuckles, "Why don't you just go home and disturb someone else, you flea?" Izaya holds his face with both hands and whispers, "Ku-ku-ku… I'd rather stay here. Ikebukuro is much fun than Shinjuku…" Shizuo grunts and unlikely helps him up to a sitting position, "Fine. Just leave my house alone."

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

"It's not amusing…" Izaya walks in his office that mid-morning after letting his sore face get a bit better, "Hm. Coming home, huh." He then looks around and then notices two fur-balls behind the turned chair. He chuckles and hangs his jacket at the stand and speaks, "Konnichiwa, Marui, Kururi." The two girls peep from the chair and then Marui yells as she waves energetically, "Izu-chan! We've been waiting for you since yesterday!" Izaya walks towards his sisters and then they embrace him, "Hello, girls. Having fun while I'm out?" They shake their heads and then Kururi lunges at her brother's laptop, "Izu-chan, can you get us tickets for the premiere night of Yuuhei's next movie? They aren't releasing it yet but we want it now."

"Sure, sure." He chuckles and they get off the chair as Izaya sits down and do his work… he frowns as even his email is not receiving anything at all. Marui then taps his brother's shoulder and then she just simply puts her chin at her brother's shoulder as what Kururi imitates. He chuckles again and proceeds entertaining his sisters for a while… as long as that little girl won't be interfering with his 'quality' time. The day drags along peacefully and the man stares out the window which overlooks the city. _'Shizu-chan might be starting to get irritated by that girl… that's why she isn't here. Even though I don't care much and I just wanted to see to enjoy his face of agony… I'm getting disturbed just by the fact that—'_

"What am I thinking?" He chuckles and then Marui suddenly peeps at his view, "Izu-chan!" He looks at her and then she grins big and flattens her palm and face at the glass of the big window, "Kururi and I will be taking a walk along the streets. I just wish we see Shizu-chan and ask him to get us tickets as well!" Izaya chuckles and cups his hand at his sister's head, "Shizu-chan won't let you girls near his brother. Just leave it to me, okay?" She nods energetically and then she goes to Kururi and hand in hand they walk out the office with a wave of goodbye. Izaya then sighs and smiles as he watches the sun set from his office…

Something really feels not right.

He then gets up and stretches up to take another walk around the city. He takes his jacket and then he hears a faint gasp from a little girl. He looks around again and he puts on his jacket, "Who is there?" A girl then peeps out from the door of his room… her eyes are red and sore from crying and she stares directly at his eyes, "Izaya… I'm scared." He twitches and then he walks towards the girl with his usual smile, "How'd you know my name, little girl?" She then hides and he walks in his room and he sees her standing at the railing of the veranda attached to his room, "Izaya… let's run away." He takes more steps until he notices that her legs are broken. She then starts crying and she lets herself fall down from the veranda.

"What…?" Izaya walks to the window and sees no one dead at the streets beneath. His resting hand at the railing then feels strange and he checks it out only to find blood at his palm. He then tuts and leaves for somewhere else. He runs across the streets that late afternoon and he keeps on passing by students that are on the way home from hang-outs. Mikado and Anri are waiting for the red light when they spot Izaya running across the streets. Anri clutches her fist and even Mikado wonders what is making Izaya run off… wearing a very serious face. Anri then whispers, "Is something going to happen again?" Mikado nods in cluelessness and then the red light comes and so he says, "I hope it's not something to cause chaos again. Let's go…"

Izaya reaches his destination… replacing his serious face with a happy face that he usually wears, "Tadaima!" He kicks open the door again and walks in to see no Shizuo at the house. Oh, well… he figures that he is still doing his work. He sits down at the floor again and looks around again… only to hear a familiar voice, "Haven't I told you to leave my house alone?" Izaya twitches and then relies on his fast reflex to evade the refrigerator that is dropped on him. Unluckily, his jacket gets caught and so his ass crashes at the floor hardly with the fridge, "Oh, I thought you aren't here yet, Shizu-chan." The blond, still in his bathrobe, grabs Izaya's collar and then he glares at him badly, "Fuck you, get out! NOW!"

"Hm. No can do. I'm staying here." Shizuo then pulls him away from the fridge and Izaya takes off his jacket to avoid destroying it. He jumps off when Shizuo launches him in the air and then he laughs out, "What's wrong, Shizu-chan? I didn't—" Shizuo rushes to him and they begin fighting again while doing minimum damage to Shizuo's apartment. Then Shizuo successfully corners the brunet and he laughs out in victory, "Heheh, now I'm really going to kill you." Izaya grins and then he tries to stop Shizuo from making his hits, "I guess calling for a truce won't do anything at all." The blond then headbutts Izaya and he falls down to the floor but Shizuo grabs his collar to pull him up for another punch. However, Izaya grabs the blond's neck…

Stopping his fatal attack with a lip kiss.

…

**End of Chapter 2**

…

"_You're so delicious…"_

"_Oh, my. Little girls are sprouting out nowhere. I wonder what they need from me."_

"_Izaya… let's run away! We shouldn't stay here anymore!"_

"_There are rumors about a family that ended up dead in their house… and no one can pinpoint who killed them."_

"_C'mon… show me what he sees."_

Chapter 3: Drag me Home

"_No… this is not TRUE!"_


	3. Drag Me Home

Gosh, I can't help but to live up the R18 mode! Yaoi scene ahead… it's too early for a lemon/lime, though. Yes, some overlapping scenes and backtracking.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DRRR. Damn, I almost typed a different category…

**Warnings: **Horror, gore and… **YAOI**! (I can't believe I'm so honest when someone asked me what I am writing about… because I answered _porn_. Though it's not really lemon/lime.)

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

"_He asked me to talk to you. I might find something that has been bothering you. And I feel something non-human is getting near you."_

'_This is really getting serious. Oh, Shizu-chan… what could have attracted me to a keen, dumb protozoan like you~?'_

"_Mama? You're not a Saika follower, are you?"_

"_No matter… I'll make him suffer then. I'll make him the saddest man in the world… and then we'll go home after that."_

"_Heheh, now I'm really going to kill you."_

_Kiss._

…

**Rain of Despair**

_**One nightmare after another… and all I get are shaky legs…**_

…

"I'm so sorry!" another man flies away to the sky that morning so much to Tom's disappointment. Later that day, he will be at a meeting and so they won't be collecting debts the whole day. However, Shizuo takes this opportunity to release his anger. Despite the fact that he would like to kill Izaya, he let him stay for a while just because of what is happening. He has already forgiven the flea for creeping in his bed the night before but to creep and even snuggle him last night? No, just no. He hisses loudly and hesitates to smoke that day just because of, again, Izaya's doing. He then pushes up his specs and Tom speaks as he looks around, "We're done for today. You can just take this as a day-off."

"Uh." The blond agrees and they start walking away from one another. Now left bored and has nothing to do, Shizuo sighs again for the dragging and overly long day. He does not want to go home just yet since Izaya might still be around and tending to his sore face. And by now, thoughts about the flea start bugging him much again… and the thoughts running through his head when he was watching Izaya lost consciousness while he was sitting at him. The blond curses within as he remembers his stupidity in slipping from a wet part of a floor… but something else bugs him more than how the flea does.

The tint of life has vanished from Izaya's eyes just in a second. He remains staring at the blond's face yet he seems to be out… as if hypnotized or something else. Celty has told him that something not human is attacking Izaya every now and then but he has never thought it could put him through too much hypnotism. Looking back, Izaya's grips loosen at the things he was holding back then and Shizuo can even prick his nose without earning reaction at all. The blond in a bartender uniform shakes his head and curses again as proceeds walking the normally busy streets of Ikebukuro, "Fuck this shit."

"_Ah fuck!" Shizuo slips down at the floor because of the slippery part of the floor, bringing Izaya down with him. Izaya, however, gets up faster and ends up above him, sitting at his waist… only to grab the hand holding the brunet's collar. He also stretches his arm towards Shizuo's neck with his knife at hand, "I would love to—" Izaya suddenly stops and his eyes change the way they gaze at him. His hands weaken and then they slide down to his sides. The brunet than remains sitting above him, mindlessly staring at Shizuo who is staring back at curiosity, "Oi, Izaya." He pricks the other guy's nose once… twice… but he never responds to the action. Shizuo takes the knife which has fallen at his chest and throws it far away, sending it embedded through the wall. He lifts himself a bit and snaps inches before the brunet's face, "Oi… IIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAYAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUN~… You're~… FUCKING HEAVY!"_

_Seconds pas by and instead of a maniacal grin, the brunet comes to like he has no idea of what he was doing… or maybe because he has really gotten under hypnosis. He is just about to continue his busted stunt… only to notice that the knife is nowhere around his fingers by then. Shizuo cocks his head to where the knife for Izaya to see only to earn a grin from the flea. "Why don't you just go home and disturb someone else, you flea?" The blond then speaks after punching him square in the face and making Izaya fall to the floor, "Ku-ku-ku… I'd rather stay here. Ikebukuro is much fun than Shinjuku…" Shizuo grunts and unlikely helps him up to a sitting position, "Fine. Just leave my house alone." He then walks in the bathroom as he speaks while checking his knuckles, "And get away from me." Izaya then chuckles again and spreads his fingers at his face to see Shizuo by the door, "If I can, that is."_

…

**Rain of Despair**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 3: Drag Me Home**

…

"Bah, I shouldn't spend my time thinking about that guy." Shizuo keeps on walking and then he spots familiar fur-balls along the way. He tuts again as he tries to hide from their sights, "What are those girls doing here in Ikebukuro again? Is it about Kasuka's new movie?" He then twitches and sighs at his own thoughts about his younger brother's absence. He keeps on walking around to where his feet would take him to… until a familiar voice creeps in, "Shizuo." The guy twitches and then everything around him dims along… making Shizuo feel alarmed. Then loud steps echo towards him… the guy readying his fists for a fight, "Who in the world…?" The voice calls him again and he decides to look… only to be stunned by the man standing before him…

"Kasuka?"

"Shizuo." Kasuka walks towards him and then he waves at his older brother, "Hi." The blond twitches; however, he then smiles in relief and a pinch of happiness, "Uh, hi. Why are you walking around without your bodyguards? It's a bit dangerous around the city since—" Kasuka chuckles and then he runs off only to wave at his brother from a distance, "Shizuo! Here, come with me! I'll show you something!" As if a bird in flight, the actor disappears from sight after running off. The blond then goes as well while trying to catch up with his brother. One corner after another, one alley after another, Shizuo seems to be running around in circles as he chases Kasuka wherever he goes. Until the brunet stops and laughs out, "Why, Shizuo? Already tired? We're almost there!"

"Where are going, Kasuka? We've been—" Shizuo pants a bit and then the younger brother runs off again to another alley only to scream aloud. The blond then yells for him and runs into the alley only to witness a disturbing sight… as a shadow with a bloody knife emerges. It then grins and the darkness disappear in a wink, leaving Shizuo blinded for a moment. Finding nothing suspicious after looking around, he then holds his forehead and shakes his head a bit, "What was that?" He then looks around to see an alley that he never had been to before. He frowns and walks out of it, "Where am I?" He looks around and recognizes the place as part of Ikebukuro… a place leading to Russia Sushi to be exact.

"Yo, Shizuo. You look tired, want to eat some Russia Sushi, neh? It's cheap and delicious, yo." Simon walks up to him and then he scratches his head lightly, "I'll pass. Need to go somewhere to think." The big guy smiles and then he drops it as he starts talking about something else, "Izaya, yo. He's been acting weird and he's not passing by lately. Is he up to something again?" Shizuo sighs and then he speaks as he pushes up his specs, "Something is just bothering him and now, he's acting much of a parasite to me." Simon twitches and then he chuckles, "His complex is getting worse, yo. You must be hungry, neh. Why don't you try our new dish, Shizuo, yo?" Shizuo then checks his pocket and scratches his head as he walks in, "I guess I'll go for the usual."

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

Shortly after the drizzle Shizuo has decided to walk with, he arrives at his apartment with barely wet clothes. He goes in and looks around to see no Izaya littering around and the blade now off the wall. He then grunts and goes straight for the shower inside the bathroom. He lets the cold drops of water slide down his body and lets himself cool for a moment. Despite the long chat with Simon outside and inside Russia Sushi, he still remembers the scene he saw back then at the alley. He holds his face as he turns off the shower and stands there for the next minutes. It is completely horrible… even for someone who seemed to have stoned up for the rest of his life. The supposed and imagined screaming, sound of tearing skin, blood spurting and… and, "Fuck…"

"Tadaima!" The most hated voice yells as the door swings open violently after a sound kick. Steps then echo through the wooden floor. He knows it is no one else but Izaya, the parasitic flea which Simon talks of having a mysterious complex. He sighs and then puts on his bathrobe… only to stealth behind the unsuspecting flea with the fridge at hand, "Haven't I told you to leave my house alone?" Izaya then tries to evade but he successfully catches the brunet's jacket under the fridge. They begin fighting yet again until he gets to corner the brat for a fatal hit. But the next attack comes unseen…

A kiss. Izaya pulls him to a kiss before he is able to finish him off for good. The blond's hand that is suspended for a punch stops and trembles… as if hesitating to tear the picture apart. However, he cools down, closes his eyes and brings his hand down as Izaya starts messing around with his tongue roaming around the blond's teeth. And for the strangest moment, all the agitation from the things disturbing him has vanished immediately… and it feels so good. So relieved and so relaxed. His furious heart that used to race around decides to slow down as well as his breath that used to falter in madness. And as Izaya realizes that the blond has calmed down, instead of escaping, he decides to take it further.

Izaya starts moving his head as they start making out at a strange time with the brunet enjoying Shizuo's fancy reaction. Shizuo then let goes of the brunet's collar and slides his hand to the other guy's nape. His other hand then ventures to the back of Izaya's waist and pulls him closer before pinning him more to the wall behind the brunet. Izaya then start chuckling as they suck on each other's lips, his one eye opens for a while and checks on Shizuo's blushing face. He even slides his hands down and tampers the knot open, opening the robe for his hands to roam around Shizuo's chest.

Izaya then decides to pull off and enjoys the drool line from their lips and hot breaths that come after. He then chuckles as he stares at Shizuo's precious blushing face with amusement, "I didn't think you're a type to give in to kisses so easy." The blond continues to look away yet his hands linger at where they previously are, "Shut up." The brunet chuckles yet again and his hands make their way around Shizuo's waist for a hug, "I was about to compliment you kissing skills, sweetie." The blond blushes some more and then Izaya starts licking Shizuo's lips again to tease him some more after saying, "You're so delicious…" The other guy blushes much more and then he responds with Izaya's teasing with his tongue as well… and a gentle fight for dominance starts.

Peep. Peep. Peep. Peep. A bummer cellphone then starts ringing in the middle of the heated scene… making the two guys eye at it irritatingly. However, it is latterly recognized as Izaya's cellphone which must have jumped out of his pocket during the brawl. And in addition to the strange sound it is producing (which is not Izaya's assigned ringtone) is that the vibration makes it move in a circular motion that made them twitch. Despite the thought-so awkward position, they keep on staring at the bummer cellphone until the call picks up, "Izaya? Why aren't you picking up? What time are you going home?" Shizuo raises a brow with his normal 'Huh?' and then the brunet chuckles in irritation, "There starts the shits again."

The phone then rings again and then Shizuo pulls back a bit because of the building annoyance… at the same time, giving Izaya some space to breathe. It picks up again and then someone screams, "IZAYAAAAA! Where are you? Didn't I tell you to go home before 4? This is your last warning!" Shizuo hisses and then Izaya hums in curiosity with his arms at Shizuo's waist prevents the blond go and deal with it. The phone then rings again and then Izaya sighs with mocking included, "Shizu-chan, let's go somewhere and—" The phone clicks and then a voice yells, the sound getting so much distorted, "IIIIIZAAAAAYAAAAA… come home NOW!"

The phone then starts ringing rapidly and it makes its way to the pseudo-lovers… only to be kicked away by Shizuo. The gadget then gets broken into pieces with its parts littering at the corner of a wall and the floor. Izaya looks at Shizuo with a pissed-off smile, "You should buy me a new one, Shizu-chan." However, the blond's uneasiness that causes his anger and frustration has not vanished just yet… in fact it does grow drastically. Darkness then fills up their sights, making the two twitch and Shizuo backing off and closing his bathrobe. Izaya then draws out his knife and Shizuo readies his fist… the brunet then gazes at the irritated blond.

Despite the shitty feeling of this darkness shrouding or whatchamacallit, Izaya feels differently as he gazes some more at Shizuo. The agitation of going through things he cannot even collect information about seems getting washed up as seconds go by. Peep. Peep. PEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEP. The phone continues to ring despite the broken status and it signals them about another shadow attack. However, the shadows suddenly pop away… leaving the two a view of a little girl at the door. Her eyes are hollowly white and her complexion rivals that of Izaya… wait, she surely is familiar. Izaya chuckles and puts his knife back inside his jacket, "Oh, my. Little girls are sprouting out nowhere. I wonder what they need from me."

"Izaya… let's run away! We shouldn't stay here anymore!" The girl holds her hands towards Izaya and then Shizuo tuts in annoyance, "What seriously is going on…?" The brunet twitches and makes a serious face, his eyes growing cold up at the girl before him, "I refuse." The girl twitches and drops her hand… tears start flowing from her eyes until the drops turn into blood. She then cries out loud with a loud shrilling cry that even made Shizuo cover his ears, "Ah, FUCK! Stop!" However, Izaya feels different as she cries… his eyes constricting as he sees flashing images of the bloody corpses again. He then starts feeling getting slashed at by multiple knives at his limbs…

"Why? Why? Why? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?" The girl cries and then she fades into darkness… or perhaps, Izaya's sight is blurring. He then hugs himself as the pain intensifies and the blood loss is getting to his head. He then also kneels down… until he crashes to the floor without warning. Shizuo presses his palms tightly against his ears but the sudden fall of Izaya makes him stop for a moment. He then eyes at the little girl only to lounge at her for a hit. She magically gets tangible and so Shizuo grabs her collar and smashes her to the wall, "Quit it, you fucking ghost!" She then screams in terror that makes Shizuo close his eyes and shoot his hands to his ears again. And when he opens his eyes… everything is back to normal. He looks at Izaya and approaches him as another nightmare ends, "Oi, Izaya!"

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

After another night at Shizuo's house, Izaya spends the next day in his office. Yesterday, those wounds, scratches and bruises he got from the haunting are becoming more and more realistic just like that sword pierce the other day. However, he cannot help but to think about the other significant thing that has happened. While sitting at his chair and his elbows at his desk, he touches his lips… which Shizuo sucked on as well. The intense temptation starts to recur, leaving him distracted by his thoughts about the blonde debt collector dressed as a bartender… and his body. Izaya then blushes as his laptop beeps for a received message, making his realize that he is getting too carried away. He then grins and opens the message from Namie, _'I just thought I have to tell you. I will be extending my trip. Are you still okay with it?'_

'_Don't worry, Namie. It's perfect that you're out.' _Izaya replies at her mail and he retains the grins in his face. However, after some seconds, another message from Namie comes, _'Perfect? Hm. I just wished you're not bringing home some guy and messing up the place. And then you'll wait for me to clean everything.' _Izaya twitches and laughs out harder as he unintentionally hits the vacant part of the desk with his palm repeatedly… then replies as he regains control, _'No, nothing like that. There's no job these days so I don't basically need you. As for the man… I'm not taking him home.'_ Namie replies again to his mail, _'Heiwajima is screwed. I have lots of works to do. No time to deal with your psychedelic, homosexual dreams.' _"Namie, you hag." Izaya grins with madness and then he decides to visit the chat room again.

Kanra has logged in.

Kanra: KONNICHIWA! *heart* *heart* *heart* *heart* *heart*

Tarou: Konnichiwa, Kanra-san. It's been a long while.

Kanra: You're right. *heart* You're alone here?

Tarou: Setton-san was here earlier. Saika is also lurking since she have to do something.

Kanra: I see.

Bacula has logged in.

Kanra: Konnichiwa, Bacula-chan!

Tarou: Konnichiwa, Bacula-san.

Bacula: Yo. Kanra, when are you going back to Shinjuku?

Kanra: Hm? Not along these days. Why? Do you already miss me?

Bacula: Nope. A lot of people are dying in Shinjuku these days. I just wished you come back there and die as well.

Tarou: That's kind of rude, Bacula-san.

Bacula: Heheh.

Tarou: Kanra-san, you don't have to take it seriously.

Kanra: Why are they dying? ("I didn't know this…" Izaya whispers.)

Bacula: Huh? Various modes. Some from suicide, medical conditions, accidents… a lot. It all started a week ago. There are rumors about a family that ended up dead in their house… and no one can pinpoint who killed them. Ever since then, deaths have become contagious. Like it's a damn airborne disease.

Tarou: That's scary. I hope it won't reach Ikebukuro.

Bacula: Some says that they have been seeing a certain familiar thing among the suicide victims. They say the police always find a strange amulet in their things. Like a small coin amulet… it looks old, too. Definitely ironic… a bad luck amulet.

Tarou: That's really scary.

Kanra: Something came up. I have to go.

Kanra has logged out.

Suddenly struck by nervousness, Izaya opens his drawer and stares at the old amulet he found one night in Shinjuku before he goes to Ikebukuro. He clutches at it and then a faint chuckle echoes around the room. Instead of getting suspicious, the brunet grins and closes the drawer dangling the amulet before his face. The amulet then stops moving and the hole at the center of the coin reveals the little girl standing before his desk. "My. Welcome back." The little girl that possesses a knife and a dangling eye smiles at the brunet, "How do you like it, Izaya? Thinking of going home now?" Izaya smiles and plays with the amulet some more, "Going home means dying, huh. Thank you for scaring Shizu-chan, he's starting to get affectionate. I have an idea, little girl." He stands up and throws the amulet up in the air only to catch it again before squatting before the girl, "C'mon, show me what he sees."

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

Trying to wreck the links of the indestructible chains, Shizuo struggles as he tries to get out of the net made of shadow webs… and out of the nightmare. Once again, he finds himself witnessing another disturbing sight… but he knows, deep inside, everything is just an illusion. "No… this is not TRUE!" He screams and groans in pain and suffering as he attempts breaking the net that's holding him in place. However, his punches have gotten weaker and weaker as he stops himself from watching by closing his eyes… and stops himself from hearing things by pressing his hands against his ears, "Stop…" His insides start to scream louder and louder… leaving everything helpless and a never-ending torture.

"Shi… Shizu… o…" A weak and familiar voice whispers and the distorting voices continue to chant his name again and again. The blond shakes his head and then he reopens his eyes as he weakly grasps at the webs… staring at the poor man before him. Blood pooling around their bodies and the dismembered part he used to have. The man before him is Kasuka… who is now talking despite the fact that he is getting sliced into multiple pieces. The silhouette that Shizuo has seen yesterday moves to stand and jumps… only to smash Kasuka's face into pieces with his feet. The silhouette laughs out so loud and maniacal… only to aim his knife at Shizuo who is inside a net, "Just watch from there. This is real fun…" The man then seems to reveal its face as it grins bigger, "Sit tight, Shizu-chan."

…

**End of Chapter 3**

…

"_Little girls? No, you are talking about a whole family?"_

"_As long as you don't talk to your brother, he'll be safe from the curse."_

"_I maybe a psycho but I'm not going to get myself killed. So how about we purify those bitches?"_

"_Why won't you come home? You're leaving me no choice but to hunt you down, dearie."_

"_That's why I say stop loving your brother. Love me instead."_

"_Izaya… you freaking faggot."_

Chapter 4: Obituaries

"_Don't expect me to do that. I will only surrender my body and soul to one person."_


	4. Obituaries

Everything intensifies as Izaya finds out a plausible clue to what he is dealing with. Time of uprising against the nightmares! To those who noticed and failed to notify me, Izaya's sister's name is Mairu not Marui (my bad). I'll be re-uploading the revised version of Chapter 2 sooner with only Mairu's name as the thing changed. I'm also happy about the performance of the first three chapters. I really appreciate it, guys. ^^ Keep the reviews coming onegaishimasu!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DRRR! Man, approaching much wilder yaoi scenes… here or further chapters. Shizaya rocks!

**Warnings:** Yaoi, horror, gore and fancies!

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

"_I didn't think you're a type to give in to kisses so easy."_

"_Izaya? Why aren't you picking up? What time are you going home?"_

"_What seriously is going on…?"_

'_Heiwajima is screwed. I have lots of works to do. No time to deal with your psychedelic, homosexual dreams.'_

"_Ever since then, deaths have become contagious. Like it's a damn airborne disease."_

…

**Rain of Despair**

_**One nightmare after another… and all I get are shaky legs…**_

…

"Sit tight, Shizu-chan." Shizuo groans up from the bed and then he holds his head for a little headache. He breathes heavily while sitting up and recovering from shock of what he just has seen. He then looks around and sees no Izaya littering around like how he used to. It is the first night that Izaya has never come back to his house… ever since he did start coming. However, Shizuo does not have the time to contemplate of possible scenarios as to why the flea is not with him… and it is not like he wants the guy to be. But on the contrary, he has never experienced dreaming so bad whenever Izaya is around him… well, literally.

"_This guy loves fainting." Shizuo sighs as he finishes getting dressed, preparing futons, and laying Izaya at one of them. Just earlier that day, a little girl seems to attack Izaya and has made him lose consciousness. Despite his inclusion in the brunet's horrible day nightmare, he does not know why Izaya fainted and as to why he has scratches, wounds and bruises all over his body. He knows the flea will not die from it… but it seems that the ghost is making him suffer mentally and physically. It cannot be as simple as a ghost haunting people… it has to be something more in order to have the guy become manipulated to the extent of almost dying, if Izaya is just a normal bastard._

_And before he knows it, he is already stroking at Izaya's hair particularly at those that are left astray on his face. He blushes a little yet he continues doing it, thinking that Izaya will not be awake in a matter of seconds. He then brings himself down at the other futon with his hands under his head. Too bad that Izaya destroyed the pillows earlier that day and now he is lying down without any while he has folded Izaya's jacket to cushion the unconscious' head. The blond sighs and then he closes his eyes and tries to sleep everything through. Until he feels light movements at his side, probably Izaya moving around… and trying to snuggle him again. He opens his eyes and glares at his side, "Seriously? Do you want to die?"_

"…" _No answers come from the brunet… who really did move to snuggle Shizuo. His arms are above the blond's chest again and his head lies at the blond's arm. He just wants to remain hidden by the covers that he pulls to cover him and just around Shizuo's shoulder. Shizuo then uses his other hand to raise the cover and see Izaya looking back at him with a smile that he wants to be a grin but cannot. The blond sighs and talks while he resumes staring at the ceiling, "How long have you been awake?" Izaya chuckles and huddles closer much to Shizuo's ignored protest, "Just seconds ago. I thought you were already asleep." One of his hands then finds its way to the blond's further shoulder to clutch at, "I can't deny it… I feel much better when we're close."_

Shizuo suddenly blushes for reminiscing such an embarrassing scene… yet he can admit it does feel better when they are close to each other. And maybe Izaya's absence is starting to get to his head… now that he never did see Izaya yesterday. As much as Shizuo thinks for the contrary is as much as the truth starts to squish through his mind. Right now, all he ever wanted is to see… no, crush Izaya. He must enforce that his only mission is to kill the flea. But unlike his plans, his heart starts to ache and falter whenever he thinks of how Izaya looked and talked the last night he was with him. The words coming out from his mouth seems to be NOT so Izaya… like he is definitely disoriented.

"_I can't deny it… I feel much better when we're close." _His words echo in the blond's head and then it gets enough to irritate him. He then gets up and readies himself for work… and a time to vent out his anger for the ghosts and the dreams that are fucking with them to the bastards who won't just pay their debts. He gets out of his house in full gear and then he starts heading to where Tom is usually waiting for him. And along the way, voices keep on calling him… however, he is able to resist their calling and ignore them for the rest of the day. And even though he wouldn't admit, he does not have the time to mess around… until he finds Izaya.

…

**Rain of Despair**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 4: Obituaries**

…

With the stylus pen clicking impatiently against the desk until it breaks, Izaya expresses his agitation and impatience. His computer has suddenly broken down and now he's left to buying another phone and having his research done like that. Just yesterday morning, he has met with the little girl that has first bothered him big time. She has granted his little request and the things he experiences are nothing compared to what Shizuo sees which he does not enjoy seeing at all… maybe just because that girl is beyond his control. Everything that makes the people suffer should be under his control… that is how he loves humans. Apparently, that ghost girl is one big-ass nuisance to his love.

Basically, he is on to that Shinjuku incident Bacula (or also known as Masaomi) has mentioned at the chat room… however, everything he checks are giving irrelevant information and all the important ones are getting blocked out. Researching about just some fat-ass massacre should not be this hard for the information dealer such as himself… yet being on it for almost two days now and gathering nothing concrete make him impatient and mad. Just one night ago, the boggling things have taken the best of him… making him appear so weak in front of Shizuo. So baffled and disoriented, it is such a shame. Yet Shizuo's response forces a smile to his lips amidst the humiliated and impatient face.

"_I can't deny it… I feel much better when we're close." Izaya chuckles and then Shizuo blushes… only to kiss his forehead much to Izaya's surprise, "Forget about it. Just sleep, you bastard."_

Boom! A loud and sudden sound of breaking in destroys Izaya's trance and the brunet cannot help but to fish for his knife inside his jacket with a very angry face, "Who would—?" A sudden thought pops in his head and then he erases his anger with anticipation and excitement. He drops the new phone at the desk and hops off the desk only to welcome his guest… which is really who he expects to come, "Shizu-chan!" Shizuo grunts as he hears Izaya and sees him lounge at him for a hug… with his hand covering Izaya's face as he seems to kiss the blond, "Uh. What the fuck have you been doing in here?" Izaya tries to take off Shizuo's hand without unwrapping his hands around the blond's neck, "Everything starts malfunctioning so… that's how they end up." The blond looks around Izaya's office where there are a lot of broken devices littering around, "Your secretary should be cleaning this."

"It's fine." Izaya let goes and walks back to his desk as Shizuo follows suit, "Namie is in, uhm, a vacation and she won't be around these days. Business suddenly grows pale and I don't have anything to get busy with…" He then settles at his seat and Shizuo sits at the desk as he tries to check what Izaya is doing. The brunet then shows him a headliner at a newspaper in Shinjuku through his cellphone, "But this." Shizuo takes his phone and then browses through the article as Izaya stands up to place his chin at the blond's shoulder, "Look here. That girl that is holding a bear." Shizuo twitches and hisses as he glares at Izaya for the awkward position, "She's the child ghost a day ago."

"Apparently… I don't think she's the only one responsible for what's happening…" Izaya gets off to look for something along his things and then Shizuo stares at the whole family picture and spots another little girl at the portrait, "Little girls? No, you are talking about a whole family?" Then Izaya dangles an old small coin amulet at the blond's face, "Everyone who finds this at Shinjuku is getting affected by somewhat we can assume a curse. I'm still looking up for how things work for them… but apparently, the curse is the one contagious." The blond looks at the brunet and then Izaya walks back to his seat and swirls the seat, "And it won't stop until the holder of the amulet dies."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean 'the curse is contagious'?" Shizuo hisses as he gives back the coin back to Izaya who duly answers, "Those ghosts attack the holder's mentality… and as long as s/he has someone to lean on and borrow strength from, they cannot really kill them. And to break the barrier, they also resort to torture the ones that the holder… loves… or who loves him or her." He shrugs and then turns around with the back of the chair facing Shizuo, "That other little girl talks about you loving me… so she comes after you. And the other members of the family bug me… the one on the phone must have been the mother."

"You dragged me into this?" Shizuo groans as he hits the desk with his fist, "Do you know what—?" Izaya swirls around again to face Shizuo with a serious face, "To be honest, I asked that girl to show me what she is making you see every time. And I was actually bothered." The blond clutches at the desk which the unfortunate area duly breaks and then Izaya stands up to explain much more, "However, to be able to pass it around, people need physical contact or communication at least. As long as you don't talk to your brother, he'll be safe from the curse." He then goes back to his chair to erase the serious face with an arrogant grin, "However, everything I said is just out of my own conclusions… since I was not able to access anything about it. Every important info is getting blocked out… these ghosts are surely troublesome."

"So basically, this thing has to remain a secret to keep it from spreading across Ikebukuro." Shizuo speaks and then Izaya looks at him with a smile, "Right. No one should know that we are both suffering from nightmares. And based from my own investigations, you're almost putting Celty and Simon in trouble. However, you haven't been affected when you were talking to them so I suggest you can't do it again." The blond widens his eyes and then he takes a deep breath to restrain his anger and come up with a clear chitchat, "You said this will only stop when the holder dies. Would that mean his loved ones will die first before he does?"

Izaya twitches and then he stares at him for a while… only to stand up and lean closer to Shizuo with his arms stretched towards the desk as support. With a maniacal grin at the brunet's face, the blond knows that he is again up to something well-planned and dangerous… or perhaps something drastic in cases like this. "Those ghosts attack one's mentality. If the holder breaks down and kills himself before someone else dies because of him, the curse will still stop." He then leans closer yet Shizuo glares back and not even moving a bit… making Izaya's nose an inch before his, "I maybe a psycho but I'm not going to get myself killed. So how about we purify those bitches?"

The blond twitches and then Izaya pulls back to stroke at his chin, "However, I have to identify the identity of these ghosts and the very play of their modus first. Let's talk about this again when I have concrete information… it's kind'a hard to work without anything I can use for my maximum benefit." The blond hums and then prepares to leave, "Tch. Fine. I'm going." The brunet twitches and then he grabs his cellphone and pockets it as well as his knife, "Shizu-chan, wait for me." Shizuo glares at him and starts hissing, "What do you mean 'wait for you', huh? I don't like walking with you, you bastard." The brunet grins and chuckles maniacally, "It wounds me, Shizu-chan. I just wanted to go out of my office with you."

Without any protests that he finds futile, Shizuo kicks the door open again and walks out with hands at the pockets… with Izaya waking behind him doing the same. As they wait for the elevator, Izaya looks back at where his office is… only to find the little girl with the bear peeping from the corner. The brunet frowns at her and then she speaks without a voice, her lips moving so definite as to what she wants to say, 'Don't come home… please.' The information dealer grins in malice as he starts to have a much definite differentiation about the ghosts. The elevator dings and then the two walk in, leaning their backs at the wall of the elevator. And before the double door closes, they see the girl standing before the elevator and she suddenly stretches her hand, "Please don't come home!" The doors cuts her hand off… leaving nothing but blood staining the doors and the area nearby. Shizuo hisses and then Izaya grins, "I won't…"

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

"I guess I have to ask for her assistance while we're on it." Izaya whispers as he types in a message to Namie while waiting for the elevator to reach the bottom. The signal is usually distorted in elevators so it is nothing that alarms the both of them. What makes it suspicious is that the elevator is taking too long to descend from every floor which pisses Shizuo off. However, kicking or destroying the elevator might get them in trouble. And within this closed space, a strong breeze of awkward feeling envelops the two… both of them thinking about everything that has been happening. Izaya then moves closer to the blond and he whispers, "I wonder what we will do when we meet at your house again." Shizuo glares at him and then hisses, "I have work to do. Go and stick your ass somewhere else."

"I know." The brunet finishes typing and waits for the damn elevator… yet time gets longer and longer every time it passes by a floor. The brunet then frowns at the floor meter and whispers with a grin, "This can't be good, Shizu-chan." The blond scoffs at the idea and prepares himself for punches again, "I guess they're here to play again." The brunet fishes for his knife and then the elevator opens at a floor where a woman is waiting. She wears a green shirt and pink long skirt… her eyes showing wonder at the scary-looking guys at the elevator. Izaya then smiles at her and she goes in, staying as far as she can from the two guys. The elevator closes its doors and Izaya starts talking to the woman, "I have never seen you around here. Are you here to visit someone?"

"Y-yes." The woman whispers as an answer, still trying to get cautious around them. Shizuo then stares elsewhere like the wall at his side… only to notice something strange and weird. Izaya then continues to talk to the woman to make her feel comfortable or secured at least, "Hm. You don't look like a client for business, brought someone lunch maybe?" The woman then smiles and looks at Izaya with a reassuring smile, "I was looking for my daughters. I just thought I might find them here." Shizuo then looks at the woman and then Izaya starts staring at her… finally feeling something is amiss from the way she now looks at them. She then continues to talk, "And you know what? I found one of them already…"

"It's the mother!" Shizuo then exclaims as a sticky blood-looking red-black thing coats the walls of the elevator. Izaya draws out his knife and then the woman begins to bleed everywhere possible, "There you are, Izaya. I have been looking for you. Why won't you come home? You're leaving me no choice but to hunt you down, dearie." Her face then begins to distort and then her head grows terribly bigger as if trying to gulp one person wholly in one bite, "IIIIIZAAAAAYAAAAA!" She then moves and attempts to bite Izaya's head off if only Shizuo has not gone in front of him and holds the teeth to keep her mouth open, "Oi, Izaya! Don't just stand there!"

Izaya frowns and then tries to figure out what to do with a monster trying to eat the two of them. The tongue then crawls out and wraps around Shizuo to crush him with it, "You get away from my daughter and die." The blond endures the crushing and throws the gigantic head to the side, making the mother squeal in pain and earn a big-ass wheal at the left side of her face. He also pulls on the tongue to let go of him but it unwraps itself and lashes at Shizuo, slamming him at the wall. Izaya then grins and tries to get near and kill the woman with a heart stab… however, when he jumps off, her arm extends and grabs his ankle and slams him at the floor, "Izaya, you shouldn't play with blades. They are dangerous."

"Shit." Shizuo whispers as he coughs and wipes off blood from his mouth for getting hardly pummeled at the wall. The arm then shortens as it drags Izaya and the head gets lift up to bite the holder of the amulet, "Bad girl. I see why you're not coming home, dearie. Sorry, I'm not letting you elope with a boyfriend." She then readies to bite him but then her teeth break at the same semi-invisible ball protects Izaya from her, "AHHHH! Die! Die! Die!" Her other arms then tries to lash out at Shizuo but the guy gets up and dodges the attack. The mother groans again and then Izaya uses his knife to slice her hand off her wrist and his ankle. The woman then starts crying, "WHYYYYYYYY? Why won't you come home, baby? Mommy just… Mommy just…" She fades out as well as the sticky blood at the walls of the elevator. Izaya gets up and tends to Shizuo… until the elevator suddenly slides down the shaft to destruction.

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

"There. There. Good as new." A familiar voice speaks far away and it feels like someone has been watching him. But the gaze gets lifted as he hears Shizuo talk at about the same distance, "Psh. Shitty elevators." He opens an eye and sees Celty sitting beside him and then Shizuo and Shinra are talking at the seats across. His reddish orbs stare at the blond's multiple wounds and then he realizes that he cannot even move at all. He then looks down at his form… filled with bandages at almost everywhere and in different clothes. There are also casts embracing his one arm and leg… probably from the fatal fall they had. Based from what he remembers, after they have dealt with the mother ghost, the elevator suddenly crashes down without any probable reason.

Miraculously, they are still alive and then a cellphone blocks his view, "Are you feeling better now, Izaya?" He then looks at Celty who seems to be smiling back at him. She then types in for Izaya to hear her thoughts, "Shizuo said that the elevator you two are in suddenly fell off. To be honest, I was surprised he can still carry you and walk here after the accident." Izaya grins and then notices that his face must have patches as well… and then Celty adds up, "You shouldn't move much. You should rest some more." Shizuo and Shinra then look at them and then the doctor speaks, "Wow, Izaya's awake. Does he need redressing?" Celty types in, "Not really, but I think we can't just move him."

"It's enough." Shizuo stands up from the chair and speaks, "He'll be fine. Thanks, Shinra." He then kneels beside Izaya, "Oi, we're getting out of here." Izaya grins a bit… feeling a bit awkward just because he can't even speak. Celty tries to stop Shizuo and insists to have him stay for a while since Izaya has just awakened. But Shizuo carries him for a piggy-back again and walks away, "Don't worry, this flea won't die." Carefully walking around to avoid Izaya's fractures to be hit by anything, Shizuo takes him and then Shinra just lets them go after covering Izaya with his somewhat-bloody jacket, "Like I said, Shizuo, no fighting in your condition."

The two are magically quiet as Shizuo makes their way back to his house… both of them knowing that staying there might endanger the live-in couple. As they reach the house, Shizuo lays him down at a corner and prepares a futon for him again, "Tell me that this must be the most dangerous thing you have dragged me in." The brunet twitches and then he tries to talk, "Heheh, why don't you leave me at a hospital like before?" The blond hums and then he answers, "Hospitals won't probably release us less than a week. We can't wait that long to deal with those fucking ghosts." Izaya grins yet again and tries moving despite the advice, "You're right. I should ask Namie to gather information for me if this is the case."

"I know. I also received a message from Kasuka. He said he'll be back in a week and he wants to see me." Shizuo glares at the brunet as he gazes at him. "I'm not going there as long as this curse is still on me so we better end this quick." The brunet smiles and then the blond comes to get him, "I wonder… if your brother gets affected as well… will there be somebody to give him strength aside from you?" Shizuo looks at him and attempts to drop him instead of bringing him down, until he smirks for same level of disturbing answer, "One of your sister or both of them. Nobody loves them so probably it'll just go around like that." Izaya laughs out despite the pain and then he grins at Shizuo, "That's right. Marui and Kururi will probably take advantage of this."

"You sound like you will still enjoy what will happen." Shizuo glares at him harder and then Izaya answers as he stares straight at the blond's eyes, "Shizu-chan, you're just going to make it harder for yourself if you think about your brother too much. They are using him to get your head spinning and your mind broken." The blond then grabs the brunet's collar and then he hisses at him… controlling himself to prevent sending Izaya back to comatose again, "What do you mean? How can I—?" The brunet presses his finger at Shizuo's lips to prevent him from talking, "Listen, as long as you think about your brother to get through this, the more they use his face to dishevel your composure." The blond lets him go and then Izaya continues, "That's why I say stop loving your brother. Love me instead."

A grin comes after from the brunet and then Shizuo looks at him with a glare and mad smirk, "Are you fucking kidding me?" Izaya leans closer the blond and whispers with seduction, "Why, Shizu-chan? Don't talk like you wouldn't want to make out with me again." He then wraps his better-feeling arm around the blond's neck, "It's the only way that we're going to survive this." The blond then grabs his collar again and expresses more anger in his writhing face, "Izaya… you freaking faggot. You're the only one who would benefit from that fucking love you are talking about." Izaya smirks at him and then he leans some more, making his lips brush against the blond's, "Oh. You can benefit from it, too. I can relieve your anxiety every time you feel so bad. I can also keep those nightmares away from you…"

The blond then twitches and lets him go before blushing and heading for the fridge, "Fine." Izaya then lies down the bed made for him and watches Shizuo do something at the kitchen. His sight starts to get blur and his lashes start to flutter in fatigue. The brunet closes his eyes and lets unconsciousness get the best of him. However, likewise every time he sleeps without Shizuo close to him, there he stands in another hollow world of black. He then sighs in getting used to and then the little girl with a bear stands before him, "Mama… almost got you. Are you okay?" Izaya hums in wonder and then he answers, "I am physically not okay but you don't have to worry."

"Let's just run away, Izaya. We can't go back home now… Papa is. Papa is…" The girl stutters and then Izaya asks as he walks near her, "What is really happening? Why are you guys killing people? For your information, the way you play with humans is not productive and amusing." She then gets nearer and embraces Izaya's legs, "I don't want to go back home. I don't want to go back home. Papa will be… Mama will be…" Izaya frowns and then he cups his hand at her head, "If you vanish then you won't bother yourself in going home." The girl looks up and she smiles as she reaches out her hands at him, "Izaya… let's vanish together then!"

"Sorry, I don't plan on vanishing just yet." He declines with hand gestures and then the girl grows mad… the pain of Izaya's wounds starts to resonate around his body, "You… you are planning to go home, are you? Are you going to help them make me suffer!? You're the worst sister ever! You should die, too!" Izaya then breaks down in pain again and he holds himself tightly… yet he grins in developing victory, "Heheh, I don't care about you, little girl. And why is everyone calling me daughter, sister or something? I'm a guy." The girl then starts hitting his head with her bear, "Everyone wants me to suffer! Even if I die more than twice, people still spat at me! Why do you all sell yourselves for money!? Why does everyone wants to kill innocent children!? You… you all must have given yourself to PAPA!"

"What? Little girl, listen to me." Izaya laughs out and he tries to sit up despite the rippling pain waving along his body, "I am Izaya Orihara and I am the only one who can control everyone. I don't fall puppet to someone else. Don't expect me to do that, I will only surrender my body and soul to one person. The person that I hate and love the most" He then smiles calmly at her and reaches out to the child ghost's heart, "I want to promise you something. Can you first tell me what your name is?" The girl twitches and her agonizing aura begins to fade as she holds his hand with hers, "Rain… Rain Todo." Izaya grins bigger and speaks some more… testing and risking all his wits in probably tricking and using even non-human beings, "Okay, Rain. How about I help you disappear?"

…

**End of Chapter 4**

…

"_You tricked a monster ghost? Not new for a monstrous flea like you."_

"_Now, want to continue where we left off?"_

"_I guess they address everyone daughter or sister. What a shame."_

"_How? How are you able to live up like this? How?"_

"_I'm so sorry. And thank you."_

"_You're not capable of loving people. That's just as simple as that."_

Chapter 5: Hearts

"_Your love is a nuisance. I don't need it…"_


	5. Hearts

Oh wow… just… oh wow. I was getting amazed myself as how the story goes. ^^ I hope you feel the same. (Random rant… And even though I can draw well, I still bought a commission (Shizaya chibi) at Otaku Expo Reload 2012 here in the Philippines. ^^) Okay, I recently re-watched the episode 25 and learned some mistakes. I will be posting some changed earlier chapters SOONER. But for the mean time, changes will be observed in this chapter and so on. ^^ GOMEN NASAI!

Also... I might be stalling on the update pace. There is something that I need to deal with. However, please keep the reviews coming. ^^ Doomo!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DRRR! And I wish I can extend this to ten chapters… since there are still a lot to happen.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, horror, gore and fancies. Not much violence. And like I said… things will be in accordance to the Rated M and Rated MA boundaries. Too bad.

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

"_I can't deny it… I feel much better when we're close."_

"_Those ghosts attack the holder's mentality… and as long as s/he has someone to lean on and borrow strength from, they cannot really kill them. And to break the barrier, they also resort to torture the ones that the holder… loves… or who loves him or her."_

"_Bad girl. I see why you're not coming home, dearie. Sorry, I'm not letting you elope with a boyfriend."_

"_I'm not going there as long as this curse is still on me so we better end this quick."_

"_Okay, Rain. How about I help you disappear?"_

…

**Rain of Despair**

_**One nightmare after another… and all I get are shaky legs…**_

…

Rain Todo… her name spelled with the kanji of 'Ame' but pronounced as Ra-i-n. One of the things Namie have gathered for Izaya while she is in her vacation… mostly everything is available through their sources yet Izaya is not able to look it all up. However, she is also investigating as to why Izaya makes her find those out as if he needs them so bad. Ignoring this kind of parallel investigations, Izaya enjoys the influx of research Namie has given him… a glint of malice starting up from his eyes. Another game will be put into play and Izaya will need his chessboard to plot around once again. He then chuckles as his ideas starts to get together… "My. My. This will be amusing."

"Tch. What are you planning?" Shizuo whispers before continuing to eat their dinner and then Izaya uses his much able hand to eat, "Just watch and everything will fall into its rightful place. Why don't we just enjoy the scenes for our thrones?" Apparently, Izaya has just awakened from his brief sleep where Rain has visited him… now, his evil mind starts to get back at those ghosts. The brunet chuckles and then the blond answers before he slurps his noodles, "Tch. What do you mean, you flea? We're not involving other people, remember?" Izaya then chuckles only to choke (accidentally or not) and then Shizuo gives him some water and help, "You fucking flea." The brunet recovers and he chuckles again while wheezing lightly, "Geez, Shizu-chan. I'm not talking about… manipulating people. You can also call it a plan to help Rain." The blond twitches and looks at the flea, "Rain?"

"Rain Todo. That's the name of the girl with the bear. She's a girl from the Todo family… the same family back in Shinjuku that was massacred by an unknown killer. Apparently, she haunts people… with a reason that I was just about to find out." Izaya smiles at the other guy and then Shizuo suddenly points his chopsticks directly at Izaya's nose. Then he looks away and resumes eating as if trying to erase surprise in his face, "You tricked a monster ghost? Not new for a monstrous flea like you." The brunet laughs out again and then Shizuo glares at him… "I didn't trick the poor girl. I just wanted to make a deal so she would stop bothering me… and let my business flourish again."

"Meaning?" The blond asks with utter interest but then Izaya keeps on talking… feeling back to normal vigor after his sleep despite the casts embracing his arm and his leg, "Namie found out that everyone who suffers from this curse are like getting cut-off from the world. That's why my sources are not responding and none of my regular clients are calling me for work." He shrugs a shoulder with a smile, "I do earn a lot of free time… but my business is suffering. (As well as Namie's.)" The blond grunts and then he sighs before packing up his mess at the table, earning a gaze from Izaya, "I thought I could make you shut up if I don't respond properly. And it's not working." Izaya then smiles as he places his elbow at the table and his chin at his knuckles, trying to look seductive to the blond, "It's just now that we talk without the 'hate' hazards so I'm making the most of it."

"Whatever." Shizuo goes back to the kitchen to his dishes and then Izaya just watches from his seat. His stare then starts to pierce through Shizuo's back as the brunet begins to have unlikely thoughts. No, not his normal make-Shizuo-suffer and his new fuck-Shizuo-after thoughts that shroud his head… yet things that are quite impossible to happen by then. His eyes blink as involuntary actions… in his view, the image of the object of his fixation begins to fade and his heart reacts differently at the developing picture. A sudden feeling of sadness rings within him and the resonating feeling of anxiety conquers his mood. He blinks until Shizuo disappears… and then he twitches to look for him, "…Shizu-chan?"

…

**Rain of Despair**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 5: Hearts**

…

"Hm?" The brunet then looks at his side to see Shizuo sitting at his previous seat… with a beer at hand, "What?" Izaya then stares at him longer… only to grin at the beer in his hand, "Ooooh~, I wonder why you're trying to get drunk." The blond then looks away from him and then continues to drink his bottle. Izaya then twitches and starts finishing his food… thinking about that weird moment he just went through. He then packs up when he is done and hums as he thinks of a way to take the dishes to the kitchen. Shizuo then takes it and puts it at the sink as he speaks, "You better just stay there. I don't really like whiny people at my house." Izaya then smiles bigger and reassumes his previous seducing position, "Why, thank you, Shizu-chan."

"I said shut up." Shizuo then sits back at his previous seat… only to watch Izaya lay his head at the blond's lap, "Oi." The brunet ignores the developing protest and proceeds to enjoying the weird warmth. Unlike the other times they are close, Shizuo feels warmer and much comfortable… especially after that sudden anxiety that rippled through his veins. He ignores the fact that Shizuo might suddenly hit his head or pulls on his hair or cheek for the deed. And in his surprise, Shizuo begins stroking at the brunet's hair… making sure that Izaya wouldn't be able to see that blush on his face. The other guy then resorts to grinning better and whispering words that came out without permission…

"_**I love you."**_

"Huh?" The blond reacts seconds later and then the brunet who unintentionally flares in embarrassment remains silent. His hand shifts to cover his mouth and then the blond speaks, "Stop murmuring stupid things." The brunet listens through the deafening silence and then he carefully lifts himself to a sitting position… a grin embracing his undeniably red face, "C'mon, Shizu-chan. I'm not murmuring stupid things." The blond eyes at him and then Izaya gets too close and whispers at Shizuo's ear, "Now, want to continue where we left off?" Another weird gaze from Shizuo answers Izaya… the brunet reading that gaze of hesitation and turning down as something he can even change. He leans closer and starts kissing Shizuo again… the blond bring his beer at the table.

'_What am I really doing? It feels like my body is moving on its own again.'_ Izaya's free hand moves to hold Shizuo's shoulder and pull the blond closer… the blond kissing back already. _'Now… what exactly am I doing? Why am I letting…? Fuck. Forget it.'_ Shizuo leaves the beer at the table and he starts wrapping his arms at the brunet's waist as he shoves more like pushing Izaya to lie down at the cold floor. Izaya moves in accordance to the plan and they start making out at the floor, both guys ignoring the pain and developing bleeding of their wounds. Izaya's hand then ventures inside Shizuo's shirt as the blond decides to take it off. They begin stripping while trying to torridly kiss each other… completely losing themselves the entire night.

Unwrapping his tongue from Izaya's, Shizuo starts licking him almost everywhere as the blond leaves hickeys and wet kisses at his chest and shoulders. As the blond gets with the brunet's navel, Izaya starts to pant to keep up with his heart that has been skipping beats from the start. His legs start kicking lightly even though one of them is embraced by a cast. The blond gets a hold of the brunet's knee and starts sucking on his precious… making the brunet rake his hand at the blond's hair. Preventing himself from giving in to his moans, he even brings his casted arm to his face and covers his mouth with it. His face is furiously blushing and tears even flow out as a sign of excitement suppression. However, the whitish liquid now filling up Shizuo's mouth cannot lie.

The blond smirks and pulls away to see Izaya's weak state… those red orbs almost hidden by his swollen eyes. Shizuo then moves nearer Izaya and he whispers at the brunet's ear, "…tch, tch, tch… you shouldn't poke your nose to things you cannot handle." Izaya then tries to grin back at the victorious one, "What… do you mean cannot handle? I can… I can… Arghh!" He suddenly squeals as the blond grips at his hard and Shizuo continues to tease the brunet, "Sure, sure. Heheh." He then licks his own lips and starts kissing Izaya again with the brunet's hand pulling on his blonde locks. Shizuo then pulls back again and slides his from Izaya's waist to his thighs… Izaya's hand sliding down from Shizuo's head to the floor. The blond smirks and then he whispers, "You ready?"

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

Click. Click. Click. "Fuck, work." Click. The morning breeze kisses his naked body which half is covered by the sheets. His eyes open and blinks to adjust at the brightness of the morning lights. His red orbs then start to register the things he see… he is still in Shizuo's house but unlike last night, he must probably be at where the beds usually are. He then inhales the familiar scent of smokes and so he turns a bit to see the blond smoking while sitting next to him. Izaya stares at his bare back and then Shizuo looks at him as he feels the brunet's heavy stare, "Hm?" Izaya then sits up despite the painful arm, leg… and probably somewhere else… only to lean his face at Shizuo's shoulder with his usual grin, "Ohayoo~…"

"Mou ohayoo." The blond answers and continues what he is doing… until Izaya wraps his arms around the blond. Shizuo looks at him again and looks away… thinking about what they did last night. Their recklessness and desperation have fruited into a very unlikely intimate activity… yet they don't seem to stop at that. The effects will slowly escalate if the two guys will not control those things… but it does not seem that they even want to do something about it despite their doubts. Shizuo then looks back at him and then Izaya speaks with his face hidden from Shizuo's sight, "That doesn't prove any real romantic connection between us… right?"

"Sure."

A sudden pang hits him surprisingly… like he is not really expecting himself to get affected at all. But he wants to hide it and replaces his supposed pained expression to a weary grin. But then Shizuo touches the brunet's free cheek and pulls on his face as if forcing him to look at the owner of the hand. Izaya holds on the hand at his cheek and straightens up to look at Shizuo to talk again, "Shizu—" His eyes suddenly widens as the blond steals a kiss from him… yet he closes his eyes and then holds Shizuo's neck as they move their heads for a hotter kiss. Nothing could be weirder than an intimate kiss first thing in the morning… shared by two people who originally hate each other so bad.

Shizuo breaks the kiss and moves away to take his clothes and walk away to his closet, "I'll be going for work. You can change into something else later." The wind then suddenly changes as the blond points at the brunet, "Just. Don't. **Dare**. Touch. My. Bartender uniform." Izaya twitches and then a genuine helpless normal smirk comes from him as he shrugs his shoulder, "Ooooh, sure, Shizu-chan. You wouldn't catch me even if I do, though." Shizuo grunts and walks to the bathroom, "If I see you in those, I'll really kill you." The door closes and the teasing suddenly vanishes… the brunet staring at the bathroom door. Some things that are uncalled for start happening and all he can do is to enjoy the ones that amuse him.

"Humans… I really love humans." Izaya uses his free hand to hold his forehead and then Shizuo walks out of the shower in already in his white shirt and pants with a towel over his head. Izaya gets up on his own and barely walks to get to Shizuo… the blond hearing the thudding noises the brunet is making. He faces the brunet and catches him even before he starts toppling over, "Oi, at least put something around you." The brunet smirks and then hugs Shizuo without saying anything… he can't even decipher what his mind is really making him do. Izaya merely gives in to his body's actions and then the blond holds him tighter… "Tch. What exactly have we been doing?"

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

"Neh? Tell us what happened next, Izu-chan?" Mairu then asks as she and Kururi are lying next to their brother at his bed: Izaya lies at his back with his hands under his bed while the girls are lying stomach-flat. Their brother has just told them about the elevator incident… preferably the same lie Shizuo told Celty and Shinra. Izaya then chuckles and closes his eyes to avoid Mairu's inquisitive gaze and get away from the question. And then Kururi smiles as she dangles the cellphone chain she secretly attaches to his brother's cellphone, "Kawaii." Mairu hums and then she gasps in amusement as her sister shows her the chain, "It is really cute!" Izaya opens an eye and gasps in surprise upon seeing the chain, "K-Kururi!"

"What's wrong, Izu-chan? Don't you like to see Shizuo-san hanging from your pocket?" Kururi dangles the chain and then Izaya rakes his hand at his hair, staring at that chibi Shizuo cellphone chain at his phone, "Where did you get that?" He then imitates his sisters as he lies down again and Kururi gives him the phone to inspect the figure which earns a weird smile from him. Kururi cocks her head as she stares at her brother's euphoria-stricken face. Mairu then destroys the moment as she squeals, "We bought it from a girl that's selling key chains at the streets. Heheh." Kururi then smiles and crosses her arms before her to lay her head over them, "We also bought an Izu-chan chain earlier. We saw Shizuo-san so we insist he take it."

"…He must have thrown it somewhere." Izaya smiles and then Mairu hums at Izaya's peculiar reaction… one of the sisters looking at the other. Kururi smiles and then Mairu maliciously grins only to snuggle her brother all of a sudden, "Izu-chan! Nani? Nani? Nani? Tell us what happened next!" The brunet closes his eyes again and chuckles at his sisters' curiosity. Kururi calls Mairu through hand gestures and the two girls sit up to talk behind their brother. Izaya glances at them and then stares again at the cellphone chain, _'I feel terribly happy. This can't be because of this—'_ The brunet twitches as he notices that the walls are starting to bleed black liquid. "Shit. Mairu, Kururi—!"

His sudden agitation disappears as he finds himself somewhere else, a place that he has never visited before. He gets up from the supposed invisible floor of reflection and walks around with a smirk at his face, "If you are not Rain, then you must be Ryouka." He does not hear anyone to answer but the heavy atmosphere tells him that someone is there with him… until, "IIIIIZAAAAAAYAAAAA-KUUUUUUN~" But unlike the original voice that he always hear those words from, a familiar one speaks at somewhat same tone, "LEEEEET'S PLAAAAAAY~" Izaya smirks bigger as he turns around and sees the other little girl now standing before him, "Ryouka-chan. It's been a long while."

"Are you still not coming home, Izaya?" She grins bigger which makes things more suspicious yet Izaya has not give in to the forming tension, "Nope. Well, you see… or maybe like what you heard from _Mama_, I'm going off with another guy." She then laughs out which makes the brunet frown at her and then she refrains from laughing some more, "Just come home, Izaya. You'll feel much better!" She then reaches her hands out and smiles sweetly at the brunet, "Let's go." The brunet smirks again and shrugs his shoulders, "Would you still take 'no' as an answer, Ryouka-chan?" The girl smirks and then her hands start spinning and her facial bones begin disengaging again, "I'll just drag you home like the other times, then… IIIIIIZAAAAYAAAA-KUUUUUN~"

"Stop calling me like that, it's disgusting if it comes from you." Izaya then draws out his knife… before he realizes that his casts are not carried over the 'other' world, "Convenient." Ryouka then screams again as her body starts to deform into a more dangerous form and then she swings her arms around to hit Izaya… the brunet somewhat expecting to be protected by that semi-visible ball like the last times. Yet her claws are about to slash him… good enough that he can get to dodge in time. He frowns with a smirk on his face… knowing that he has just earned a cut at his cheek, "Mah, you look much confident than the last time, Ryouka-chan." She then laughs out and her spine elongates to become a much monstrous creature, "LEEEEEEET'S GOOOOO HOOOOOOOOME, LITTLE SIS IZAYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"I guess they address everyone daughter or sister. What a shame." He aims the knife at her head and then he runs towards her, dodging all her attacks along the way. Bones and other parts of the body try to sharpen themselves to get and kill the supposed to be mere human. Izaya somewhat dances as he evades her weapons on the way to her head, "I didn't think going up here horribly easy." She groans and then she smirks to laugh again… with her rib cage where Izaya is suddenly closing in. The brunet tries to get out but it is already too late… but not for his dear life. He gets engulfed into a pool of black liquid where things are barely visible… yet he knows something is swimming around the place. He wades a bit as if telling that thing to come and get him.

"Izaya… we're going home now. Stop fighting." Ryouka speaks yet Izaya smirks a bit and looks around for anything… resorting to swimming to the nearest wall and striking it with his knife. The movements in the water start to creep nearer and Izaya keeps on scratching the wall. Soon clawed hands embrace Izaya's shoulders and Ryouka (who is now monster-looking) whispers behind him, "Leave it, sis. Let's just go home…" Izaya smiles and suddenly hits the girl's head with the knife and she screams out loud… with the whole place breaking. The rib cage opens and so Izaya jumps out before wiping himself free from the sticky black liquid.

The monstrous girl then collapses to the ground and she lies there unmoving… as if dead. Izaya cautiously walks near her yet stops as the throat begins to move… only to be cut from the inside. Human-looking Ryouka crawls out of the cut and then she reaches out a hand to Izaya, "Why? Why won't you come home? Why do you choose to live a life of sadness? And suffering?" Izaya smirks and then he kneels down at the girl who has a broken skull, "I don't see my life as sad and worthless, Ryouka-chan. You know what? You could stop haunting me and Shizu-chan to make my life easier." She then grasps at his ankle and her other hand reaches out as well, "How? How are you able to live up like this? How? Let's… go home, Izaya. Please…" Izaya shrugs his shoulders as a refusal and then she cries, "Let's… go home." Izaya glares at her, "You're annoying." He kicks her head and she let goes of his leg… and then a light engulfs the place, "Eh?"

After a blinding surge, Izaya finds himself in a brighter place and then he flings around to see Ryouka standing before him again. He readies for another attack but then the girl looks at her arms and then to him. She cocks her head to the side and then she straightens as she stares at Izaya. The brunet then smirks and he shrugs his shoulders again, "Are we going through the 'going home' shit again? I already said no." She then reaches out her hands to him and she whispers, "Eh? You're not Rain." The brunet then twitches and then she cocks her head again, "I don't understand… how?" She then brings her hands down and clasps them together, "I'm so sorry." She then smiles at him sweetly, innocence flowing through her whole expression, "And thank you."

"Eh?" Izaya begins to open his eyes… finding himself back to the reality after the sudden flashes of lights and darkness. He gets up and then his sisters suddenly snuggle him from his sides, "Izu-chan! (Izu-chan.)" Mairu then cries out loud as she rubs her face at her brother's shoulder, "Izu-chan! You suddenly fainted out of so much happiness!" Kururi looks at her and whispers, "That's not it, Mairu." Izaya then chuckles and then claims back his arm from Mairu to cup his hand at her head, "I'm good now." Then he remembers that the ball is nowhere to be found… and a sudden bad hunch strikes him. Thoughts about Shizuo plague him again and then he gently shrugs his sisters off of him, "I'm sorry but I have to go somewhere. What time is it?"

"Minutes passed six, Izu-chan." Mairu answers as she clears her tears and then Izaya gets off the bed where he still is, after unwrapping and breaking his casts for better mobility, "Catch you girls tomorrow." Kururi yells as she waves before Izaya would go out of the room, "Izu-chan!" He turns to her and catches his cellphone that she has thrown to him. He waves goodbye and runs off outside his office after brashly pulling his jacket from the stand. Mairu and Kururi chase him out but then they fail to even see him off the corner. Mairu then giggles at her thoughts, "Kururi, do you think Erika-san is right about Izu-chan and Shizuo-san?" Kururi nods in cluelessness and then she looks behind them, "What do you think, Nee-san?"

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

The brunet runs around to get to his destination in time, with the man putting on his jacket along the way. He comes across the stoplight and waits for the cars to finish crossing… only to have a time to stare back at the fancy cellphone chain his sisters got for him. He then stares at the small writings embedded at the vest of Shizuo. He blushes a bit and pockets his phone… completely dismissing the thought that maybe it is true, "Oh? I wonder who is selling this kind of stuff. And if he or she is still alive by now." People then start crossing and Izaya runs off again. The brunet comes to the park nearby and then he spots Shizuo walking towards his house… the other guy rushing to get to him for a surprise piggy-back, "Shizu-chan!"

"…" Shizuo then just looks at him and then Izaya twitches at the unfamiliar warmth— coldness rather, the blond possesses by then. However, he dismisses the thought and gets off to go in front of the blond, "Let's walk home together, shall we?" The blond then groans and walks ahead without reacting to the brunet. Izaya then just follows him and goes before him to walk backwards, "Neh, you haven't answered me yet." The blond scratches his head and then he speaks, "I don't remember anything that you asked me." Izaya laughs out and smiles much more innocent than his normal ones, "So just you know… I was serious." He then stops walking and so does Shizuo… the blond clearly seeing the red tint of blush at the brunet's face.

"I do love you."

Shizuo then laughs out so hard that makes Izaya twitch in surprise. His laughter almost echoes around the whole empty park and he even bend just to contain much of it. The brunet then calms down with a smile at his face… ignoring the droplets from the forming rain. Shizuo finally calms down and he smirks a one out of his character as he points at the brunet, "And you think I will believe that!? Ahahahaha!" Izaya then glares at him… but not trying to speak. Or more like, he can't. The sudden surge of unknown pain glues his lips together and dries his throat enough to not talk. The blond then brings down his hand and talks seriously, "All you do is cause suffering to people and you don't have anything someone can even like. You're a complete abomination. You don't deserve to be loved by anyone!" He stops for a moment to put his hands at his pockets, "Love?" He then spits after, "You're not capable of loving people. That's just as simple as that. And to tell you the truth… everything that happened is just a **game**."

The rain gently falls down as Shizuo walks ahead… leaving the brunet alone at the park with his last words to him, "Your love is a nuisance. I don't need it… and I don't love you." Then the drizzle turns into heavy rainfall, flushing water all over the gloomy Ikebukuro… as it helps Izaya hide those tears under the drops. His heart crumples unimaginably as his breath starts to falter in the competence of pain and cold. And for the first time, he is not able to keep his smile after such a fatal strike. The rain blurs the surrounding and the lights of the post-lights begin to reflect in the white rain. Time seems to freeze around Izaya as the love-filled moments flash before his swollen eyes. He then resorts to hugging himself with his fists clutching the hardest, "Shizu-chan, I am serious…"

And amidst the chattering of people running for shades, the cry of a broken heart roars the loudest, "How did things come to this? I really love you."

…

**End of Chapter 5**

…

"_Heiwajima-san, konnichiwa."_

"_The rain is getting lighter. How about l walk you home?"_

"_Don't worry, baby. I will deal with everything that hurts you."_

"_Having sushi once in a while would be good… I guess."_

"_Mah, I cannot believe you're hitting on young girls."_

"_I still wanted to see him suffer. I will kill him slowly… and as painful as it can get."_

Chapter 6: Loving You

'_Maybe it has no use at all… holding back.'_


	6. Loving You

I want to quit being a Name Nazi. Seriously, it's destroying my mood. Apparently, I recently read that Shizuo dislikes beers… so forgive my bad about that. I might latterly make up for it by supplying him some desserts. (Shizuo: Good. Making me drink something that tastes like shit.) Don't worry, I'll give Izaya some junk foods. (Izaya: Nevermind, Rei-chan.) I also read about Ruri and Vorona… but I'm afraid they won't be appearing in this story. Maybe in the other stories I'm writing… of course DRRR and Shizaya which will be posted soon enough.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DRRR! But some cute new knowledges…

**Warnings: **Yaoi, horror, gore, violence and fancies.

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

"_I didn't trick the poor girl. I just wanted to make a deal so she would stop bothering me…"_

"_Just come home, Izaya. You'll feel much better!" _

"_Eh? You're not Rain. I don't understand… how?"_

"_And to tell you the truth… everything that happened is just a game."_

"_How did things come to this? I really love you."_

…

**Rain of Despair**

_**One nightmare after another… and all I get are shaky legs…**_

…

"_Everything that happened is just a game…"_ Shizuo's words echo inside Izaya's head as he trudges along the paved street-side… his thoughts getting the best of him. The rain bashes through mostly everything and everyone is busy running around for cover against the sudden surges. However, Izaya walks along despite the flux of passers-by running around, the man suffering from the light jabs and tackling of some. Just like some high-schoolers, Mikado gets stuck under the heavy rain… only to spot Izaya walking under the bad weather, "Eh? Orihara-san! Orihara-san!" Mikado calls out and then he stares at the man… noticing the swollen eyes he has on. He whispers, "What could have happened…?" He then twitches and looks at the umbrella at hand, "Eh!?"

After a long time of trudging along the city, Izaya reaches his office where his sisters must have been waiting for him. He opens the door and walks as if no one is there… he does feel the loneliest right now. He stands for a moment and forces himself to wake up already. His mind is willing to take a break from the suffering yet his body refuses to work normally… until hands take a hold of his shoulders, "What's up with you? Walking in this rain?" He gazes at the woman who starts lecturing him and then he takes off his heavy jacket for all the accumulated water… only to turn around and hug her, burying his face at her chest. She twitches and then she sighs with a hand at her head, "Don't tell me… Heiwajima dumped you. I don't want to hear it."

"I won't." There goes his first words after the event and then she gasps as she hears a sob from the guy. She looks away and then back to him, "Why don't you just sleep it off for now, Izaya? I'm not really used seeing you… cry." Izaya chuckles a bit but then his grip on her clothes tightens, "Heheh… Namie, would you believe me if I say… it's the first time I cried?" The woman sighs and caresses his head, probably to take off some water, "Even though you're the biggest psycho I've known, deep down you're still human." Then she wraps a towel at Izaya's back which makes the brunet twitch… before hearing sad hums somewhere else. He looks behind him to see Mairu and Kururi staring at him. He manages a fake smile and walks to his room where he has his own bathroom, "I'm just… going to… take…"

"Izu-chan." His sisters murmur and then Namie pulls on her dress and wryly smiling at what Izaya did to it, "He's pretty soaked." Then she notices something bulging in the pocket of Izaya's jacket. She pulls out his wet cellphone and she stares at the Shizuo cellphone chain attached to it. She raises a brow and then she inspects it some more and finds the small writings in the shirt, "I love Izaya? Seriously, who's selling this kind of…?" She then looks at the brunet's worried sisters… only to put them back to bed, "It's already past 11. Get back to sleep. Your brother will be… okay tomorrow." Kururi looks back at her, "Namie-san, what do you mean Shizuo-san dumped him?" Namie twitches and then Mairu huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest, "Shizuo-san is despicable!"

On the other hand in Izaya's room, he is standing before the closed door with the towel riding low from his back. He stares at his room with the coldest of eyes… only to start destroying things in his rage. Namie and his sisters hear the commotion from outside and then all the grown-up can say is to just let him do what he wants. And after seconds of ravaging his room… he sits next to his tumbled bed and leans his back on it. His breath falters and then he pulls his knees to his face and silently lets the tears fall. Ah, humans. Just like how he knew them, they are all fragile to certain degrees. Complex beings that differ in use, attitude, sensitivity and durability. And like what he just heard from her, he is still indeed a human. A being who loves and a being who can be broken by mere words.

"I… I really love you."

…

**Rain of Despair**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 6: Loving You**

…

Just like what Izaya has done, Shizuo has been walking under the heavy rain as he walks around the city despite the weather. He then tuts and walks off some more until a cute voice calls his attention, "Heiwajima-san?" He then looks around and spots a female student shading under the roof of a closed bakery. She smiles at him and then he gets under the shade as well, "Anou, what's your name again?" She then smiles a bit and nods as a sign of courtesy, "Heiwajima-san, konnichiwa. My name is Anri Sonohara." Shizuo then nods and then she looks around, "You should have taken a shade somewhere with this rain, Heiwajima-san. You're soaked." He then just smirks and looks away as he leans his back at the shutter of the store. Anri twitches and hums in doubt for her thoughts.

Shizuo then stretches a bit as they wait for the rain to pass… taking glances at Anri at every possible moment. Then the man whistles which makes Anri twitch and then he speaks, "Sonohara, why are girls like you out at this time?" She looks at him and then to the white rain at the streets, "Ryugamine-kun asked me to accompany him somewhere. Then before we knew it, it was already night time." The man replies with another question, "Don't you think bad people are crawling around the streets at this time of the night? Aren't you scared even for a bit?" Anri twitches for the question and her grip on her bag tightens, "N-Not really. I-I will be alright."

"The rain is starting to get lighter…" Shizuo straightens and then Anri gets ready to go as the rain retires from bashing too much. She then motions to go but then the blond reaches for her shoulder and holds her there which freezes her, "How about I walk you home?" She looks at him and he smiles a bit, "Sonohara-san." She moves away to let his hand slide off of her shoulder, "Thank you, Heiwajima-san, but I am going to be fine." She nods as a sign of respect and motions to run off… but Shizuo grabs her wrist with a breaking hold. She groans and pulls her arm back, "Heiwajima-san! Please let me—!" She freezes as she sees a different glint as the blond's eyes, "Sonohara-san… don't make this harder for you~." Anri pulls some more and then he pulls her closer only to grab her neck with his other hand, "Stop struggling like Izaya, little miss."

"…Let me… go!" Anri drops her bag and grabs at Shizuo's hand to free herself from the strangling he is doing. A bigger smirk rises from his face as his free hand runs his fingers from her shoulder which she duly flicks away with her hand. He then flings her around and slams her at a wall, making her scream as the wall hits her back. He raises her higher and makes sure the earlier slamming would cause rippling pain around her body so she will not be moving for some seconds, "Anri-chan…" He licks his lips and decides to continue what he wants to do earlier. However, a scream of an attacker comes running towards him… causing him to look and watch Mikado jumps and slams the umbrella to destruction at his face. The blond let goes of the girl and then Mikado pants hard in the sudden surge of courage. He then grabs Anri away and they run off from him… with Anri staring at the groaning man.

They arrive at a far away corner with Mikado still shaking for the sudden adrenaline rush… staring at his hands. Then he remembers about Anri and he looks at her, "Sonohara-san, are you okay?" She then looks at the guy and nods in affirmation, "Thank you, Ryugamine-kun. But… Heiwajima-san is…" Mikado twitches and then he looks around only to resort staring at the ground, hands clutching at the strap of his bag, "I forgot that I was holding your umbrella so I came to where you could be…" Then he looks at her eyes with utter worry, "What happened, Sonohara-san? Why did Heiwajima-san attack you?" She twitches and hugs herself in doubt as she whispers, "Is that… really Heiwajima-san?"

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

"Izaya? Izaya…" A cold yet caring voice calls to him and the brunet slowly opens his eyes to heed the call. He then realizes that he is already fast asleep in his wet clothes and at the floor of his ravaged room. From his position, he can see the clock slowly ticking minutes past six… he does feel a bit better after sleeping. But reminiscing the scene will not cause good to him by then. He then shifts to look at the ceiling… only to see a woman looming her face at his sight. He shrieks within as he remembers not seeing anyone with him earlier… then recalls on a particular accident. He smirks yet again as he recognizes the ghost before him, "If it isn't Mama-san…" The ghost then touches his cheek with her freezing hand while wearing a very considerate smile that Izaya gets suspicious of.

"Shhh." She stretches her thumb to keep Izaya's lips from moving, "Why is my baby crying so hard?" She then uses her other hand to wipe away his tears that keep on flowing despite his sleep, "Seeing you like this pains me to no end, darling. Please stop now…" Then another set of arms sprouts from her back to caress his hair and to hold his hand, "Don't worry, baby. I will deal with everything that hurts you. Just… just shush and let me lull you back to sleep." Izaya's eyes widen and then he stares at her as her mouth moves to sing a horribly eerie lullaby that somewhat gave him goosebumps. Yet he tries to smile and take off her hand from his lips, "Mama-san, don't dare hurt Shizu-chan if you don't want me to—" She smirks with an eerie coo, her jaws splitting like how Ryouka's face does, "Honey…"

Izaya uses his hand to push her face from getting much nearer but her tongue stretches and caresses his chin and cheek, "No will do, baby. I will kill that man. He doesn't have the right to cut through you… no one does." She vanishes in a wink and then he gets up from the floor to get to the shower. He strips off his wet clothes and enters the shower to rinse himself from the residue of the dried rain water. And as he does… his fingers feel through weird lumps at his chest and shoulders. He then looks down at his body… staring particularly at the hickeys Shizuo gave him one night ago. As the memories fly around his mind, the pain resonates once again. But his beloved is in another grave danger… but seeing his face would certainly be bad for Izaya's heart. He then leans at the wall of the shower and sighs with a weary grin, "Shizu-chan, you're the biggest thorn in my heart."

He finishes showering and puts on a new set of clothes… readying himself to face another scar to be wrecked open. He gets out of his office and then he looks at his sister's who are cuddling at the couch. He smiles at the view and goes to the coat stand to find his jacket there which is already laundered and dried. His cellphone is also inside the pocket along with Namie's note, _'You should give me a raise if you're planning to make me clean your room for you.' _He chuckles and wears his jacket… only to become helpless and check his phone for mails that are not present. Izaya then closes his phone… and stares at the Shizuo cellphone chain for a moment. He then just pockets the phone and walks out the office after leaving a note for both Namie and his sisters, _'Namie. I gave you a paid vacation, why not just clean my room? Mairu and Kururi. I'll be out whole day, don't cause too much stress to Namie. She'll grow old faster.'_

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

Water ponds are evident around the whole city after the night of heavy raining that also stopped for minutes before bashing yet again. The sun is brightly showing over the morning Ikebukuro and so does everyone comes back to their normal routines. Izaya walks around for a bit as he prances while humming… completely forgetting what he is supposed to do by then. He then twitches as he sees someone familiar walking around, "Tom-san!" The guy looks around until Izaya taps at his shoulder and waves as he turns to him, "Ohayoo." Tom sighs and scratches his head, "Orihara-san, you're not going to ask about Shizuo, are you?" The brunet twitches and then he speaks, "Yep. Where is Shizu-chan? Isn't he going to work today?"

"Ever since two days ago, he hasn't reported to our boss. He better has a very plausible excuse for not coming." Tom answers and then Izaya glares at the wind for the building suspicion. The day before, they have been recovering from the elevator accident… yesterday, he is supposed to be at work. The other man then scratches his head as he blows off some smoke from his mouth, "I am not really collecting anything like this." Izaya then smirks and pockets his hands, "How about I help you collect debts? I just wanted to try what Shizu-chan is doing." Tom looks at him and sighs, knowing that he is left with no choice, "Sure, Orihara-san."

Despite the sudden surge of worry running through him, Izaya still is not able to bring himself to find Shizuo and look at his face again. The wound gets too deep and fresh… and he somewhat knows that the blond will be fine. He will not die easily… probably what it takes to kill the brunet will not still be enough. He chuckles at his own thoughts as they go from place to place, collecting debts much faster yet deadlier as Izaya constantly threatens their clients until they really pay for their debts. The first half of the day rolls by and then Tom is quite satisfied about the rate of collection… yet is terrified with the information dealer's methods. They come across the Russia Sushi and then Tom says, "We already finished the whole list. If Shizuo won't be around tomorrow, you want might to help me again."

"I'll help out just to keep Shizu-chan from getting kicked out from his job." Tom then leaves with small thanks… with Izaya eyeing at the other's back. Deep down, he knows he is not doing it for Shizuo… it is just to keep his mind from thinking about the blond without causing any unproductive chaos to the city. Then he passes by the restaurant… only to be called by the promoter, "Oh, Izaya. It's been a while." The brunet looks at the big guy and smirks a bit to keep people from knowing that he is not feeling well… Namie, Kururi and Mairu are enough to deal with, "Simon." He then stops giving away fliers and talks to the brunet for a while, "Oh, you want to have sushi, yo? Russia sushi is delicious. And affordable, yo." Izaya looks around and sees nothing to resemble the guy he wants and does not want to see, "Having sushi once in a while would be good… I guess."

Simon walks with Izaya inside and he orders for the ones he always do… only for them to have a chit chat for a while at one of the cubicles. And like how Simon would perceive the talk, it is mostly about Shizuo even without the brunet mentioning a name. It is also the first time he sees such a manipulative psycho like Izaya blab incoherent things… even to the extent of comparing the blond to pieces of junk in the streets. Izaya soon takes a deep breath and then smiles as he shoves his face at the table, failing at the plan of keeping his condition unknown to more people, "I feel so bad… I hate the feeling of self-pity. All I wanted is for him to—" He stops and then Simon chuckles as he pours Izaya another cup of tea, "Sounds like your youth is catching up with you, Izaya."

"I don't know what that means… I don't even know what I have been doing at all." Izaya chuckles yet murmuring the last sentence darkly. The brunet lifts his face and starts eating again, "Somehow, it's making me forget it and don't give a fuck about it already." He stops and the smile he tries to keep the whole time finally vanishes, "But I can't." He then shrugs his shoulders and smile like he always do, "Ah, humans are too hard to understand at times. But they're the most interesting beings in the world!" Simon smiles and looks out the cubicle to see new customers to attend to, "The world would be a very peaceful place if everyone loves one another. Having something strong to bind them together." Izaya shoves his face back and gently tilts the tea cup with his finger multiple times… murmuring so softly, "If only he just love me back…"

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

And as the day rolls by, Izaya litters around Ikebukuro and finally decides to just go around the mall to replace everything that he has broken in his office and room. Night time approaches and then another event is already lurking within the dark streets of the gloomy city. Heavy steps begin to echo at an alley as three people run around, with the two running away from the other. Malicious laughter also conquers the place as the two try to escape from the source of danger. As they thread along the long alley, a vending machine gets thrown in front of them… therefore blocking the way. The two figures stop running with the male one protecting the girl as a voice calls to them, "Uh-oh. Got nowhere to run, now."

"Ryugamine-kun…" The girl whispers as the guy gets in front of her and then Mikado speaks, "Sonohara-san, find a way out and run." Anri twitches and then she insists, "I… I can't leave you here, Ryugamine-kun. Heiwajima-san is…" Another machine flies to them and then Mikado pulls Anri out of the way, with her ending up over him. But they get up immediately as Shizuo gets into their sights with a piece of metal at hand, "Strength is convenient. Now, why don't you just submit to what I want?" Mikado then yells at him like making him stop, "What are you doing, Heiwajima-san? We didn't—" Shizuo hits the metal bar to the wall beside him, "Shut up. I don't need you guys to be doing something wrong."

"Ryugamine-kun!" Anri calls for Saika and she slashes the vending machines out of the way. Shizuo twitches and the two keeps on running again, "Heheh… you really think you can escape me, huh." The two run off in alleys and tries to find someone to help them deal with Shizuo… must be Celty or Simon. They run pass the overpass bridge… where someone is simply daydreaming and wasting time. He twitches as he sees Anri running around with her sword out and with Mikado in tow. He squints and then he finds Shizuo chasing after the two to a place beyond the view from the bridge… without a smirk that would normally rise. He then clutches at the railing of the bridge… forcing himself to find out why.

At another alley, Anri and Mikado find themselves at a dead end and their legs unable to run further. The two students pant in fatigue and then Shizuo taps the metal bar against his palm, "I don't think you have a sword hidden inside you, Anri-chan. No matter, you won't be getting away with that." Anri enters a defense state with her sword… but then she twitches at the weird sensation Saika is giving out. She looks down at her sword and it seems to be whispering something to her. Her eyes widen and she stays firmer with Mikado ready for anything. Shizuo then walks nearer and speaks, "The last time we met, you boy are just a timid brat. Now, be thankful 'cause you're dying like a hero protecting your girlfriend."

"What are you saying, Saika?" Anri whispers and then her sword automatically changes stance as if wanting to cut down the man, "What do you mean he's not human?" Mikado twitches and then Shizuo chuckles a bit and rotates his shoulder, "I really love distorting human bodies. And hear them scream as I rip them all apart." He reaches out his left arm to the side… only to have weird cuts from where big-ass meat-resembling whips rush out. The color of his eyes then starts changing and his tongue licks his lip as it appears to be longer than normal. His voice also then begins to distort like how Ryouka's voice would, "Squeal… squeal like slaughtered pigs!"

Before he could even swing his arm, someone jumps at him from behind and strikes at his shoulder to keep it from moving. The guy then tries to shake the flea off but that guy decides to jump off to land before Anri and Mikado, "Tch. If you may excuse us, Sonohara, Mikado-kun." Mikado then twitches and then Anri hides Saika as the three of them watch Shizuo writhe in pain as he tries to take off the knife, "Orihara-san. What is happening?" Izaya then just tells them to scram with hand gestures but then Mikado speaks, "Orihara-san, will he be… why is he attacking us?" Izaya shrugs his shoulders and throws another set of knives to hit on Shizuo's critical mobility parts, "Just run and forget what you see." Mikado is about to pry some more and then Anri pulls on his sleeve… then they swiftly passes through the blond's side as Izaya covers them from his position.

"We'll meet again, AAAAAANRIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAN!" Who used to be Shizuo speaks as he watches the two run away. Then his gaze goes to Izaya and he groans as he forces his own muscles to remove the knives simultaneously, "You brat… why won't you just leave me alone?" Izaya flicks his bangs and aims another knife at the blond, "Mah, I cannot believe you're hitting on young girls. I just came across Namie's reports about mutilated corpses littering around Shinjuku just around the time the curse is spreading. You must be responsible of those things." The blond laughs out loud and inserts his human fingers inside his mouth as he speaks, "How about I just kill this guy, Izaya?" The brunet smirks and then he brings down his armed hand, his eyes staring straight at the man…

"Do it, I don't care."

"What?" The man twitches and then Izaya prances towards him, "Why? You're not sacrificing yourself just to test it out, are you?" The blond then starts attacking the brunet and begins evading again, throwing knives at the blond in return. The man then laughs out as he looks down at the location of the knives, "I don't need to test it out, Izaya. It appears that you are not aiming for his vital organs. You don't want to kill him at all!" Izaya smirks and then he shrugs his shoulders again, "I'm just enjoying hitting Shizuo. I still wanted to see him suffer. I will kill him slowly… and as painful as it can get." The blond twitches and then Izaya laughs out at the priceless face the possessing spirit has on, "You're just a stupid ghost. You will never know how much I wanted to smash that protozoan to pieces." His face then becomes serious, "My love for Shizuo is bittersweet. Don't misunderstand."

"DIE! IIIIIZAYAAA!" The blond moves but then something from within starts to resonate… wildly shattering the whips coming from his arm. The man groans and hugs himself in the pain, "NOOOOOO! You can't! You can't!" His useless struggle then gets followed with a loud agonizing scream… and some more blood sprouting from his wounds. The blond then collapses to the ground and Izaya runs to him and catches him, "What was that?" The other guy then slowly opens his eyes and looks around to see a blurred face looming at his view. He then squints to clear the image but then the holder flips him off his lap. The blond hits his face at the ground and Izaya stands up to look for his knife somewhere.

"Oi! What the fuck did you just do!? You fucking flea!" Shizuo yells and then the brunet shakes his hands and reaches for his knife nearby. The blond gets up and then his body suddenly reacts to all the wounds he got and from all the blood he just had lost, "Shit. What happened?" Izaya looks at him and fails to keep up with the cold shoulder he is giving. He is just trying to distance himself now after the loud refusal and turning down that has happened. His fists then start clutching again in hesitation but then he sighs and shrugs his shoulders again, _'Maybe it has no use at all… holding back.'_ He then helps Shizuo get to his feet and the blond breathes in difficulty, "Don't tell me this is all your—" Izaya laughs out and he playfully speaks, "Of course, I'm the one who hit you with all those wounds. It's just too bad someone else is dodging for you."

"I don't think that guy would even dodge." They walk slowly with Izaya carrying Shizuo soldier-style and then both of them refuse to talk at all… with Izaya trying to ignore the fact that it still hurts. The picture is so wrong and painful… yet he decides to just ignore it: the warmth, the feeling, everything. And then Shizuo starts talking despite the pain rattling his legs and throat as well, "Who were you talking with earlier? I was hearing your voice saying my name." Izaya twitches and then he looks at Shizuo… not sure of what the guy is talking about. The blond then adds up, "Who's the stupid ghost?" The brunet twitches and then he looks away, "Probably the Papa that Rain is so scared of." Shizuo then curses under his breath, "Fucking ghosts… when are they leaving us alone?" The brunet forces a smile and then his grip on Shizuo's wrist tightens, "Soon." Shizuo attempts to look at Izaya's face and then he whispers loud enough for Izaya to hear.

"_**I'm sorry…"**_

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

"_I don't know how you trick people… because you're a terrible liar."_

"_Where we want to eat? Russia Sushi!"_

"_I. LOVE. IZAYA!"_

"_What? Why are you still going after her, Shizuo?"_

"_Heiwajima-san? What's going on? Why are you—? AHH!"_

"_You're fucking kidding me, right?"_

Chapter 7: Confessions

"_I would really love to be with you, Shizuo."_


	7. Confessions

After a long time! Welcome back to Rain of Despair! ^^ And yeah, I'll take my chance to plug in my new Durarara Shizaya fics! **Itazura no Inutachi **and **Whistling Dolls** are both Supernatural and Romance genres. The former one is a Shizaya/Mikida fic which features probably Japanese and western demons. The latter one is a VIS (Vorona-Izaya-Shizuo) fic and also features nightmares plus cheating and anything connected. Please read and review for both fics. ^^ And of course, don't forget to read and review **Rain of Despair** as well!

Somehow got tired of Izaya so I brought to you Shizuo! (Shizuo: Shini.) A chapter longer than usual… (Still struggling about the nicknames… but I'll do something about it.) Yeah, I have to admit I have not only read/watch only up to volume three of the light novels so I still don't have any idea about anybody else. But I'm on a serious catch-up session so… ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DRRR! But a download of Volume 4 and 5. Soon, I'll have my hands on the other volumes till the tenth one.

**Warning: **Yaoi, gore, horror, violence, and fancies! And yeah, their attitudes are starting to deviate. XD (Izaya: Not just now, Rei-chan.)

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

"_Even though you're the biggest psycho I've known, deep down you're still human."_

"_Stop struggling like Izaya, little miss."_

"_No will do, baby. I will kill that man. He doesn't have the right to cut through you… no one does."_

"_If only he just love me back…"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

…

**Rain of Despair**

_**One nightmare after another… and all I get are shaky legs…**_

…

The cold night breeze whistles as the two guys stare at each other's eyes… after those words seem to stop the time. Shizuo then looks away from him and then he murmurs, "I just had a feeling that the fucking ghost said something bad to you. It's not like I care that much but…" The brunet's grip tightens some more and then Shizuo already reacts, "Oi, flea, you're—" He then notices something dripping from above… it cannot be the rain since the skies are all clear. He looks up at Izaya's face again… only to see him crying without a sound. Tears are flowing down from his eyes as his gaze gets fixed on the ground. Shizuo frowns and then he gets off from Izaya who just lets his arm slide off. The blond grasps at his arm and he speaks despite the giddiness he is suffering from, "Oi, Izaya. Why are you crying?"

He then moves to wipe off his tears and talks like he is grinning like how he used to, "I was just remembering about something. I'm… going to be okay. That's… that's…" Shizuo then walks ahead and looks back at him, "Are you heading to my house again? I don't think—" He then shoots his hand at his head and then his body gives in to the call of lightheadedness. His eyes blink multiple times, becoming more and more blurred in every blink. Soon, he loses consciousness and collapses yet again… feeling someone catching him. Izaya then brings him down at the ground and looks around to find a way to carry the unconscious tall guy. Soon, he just wraps his jacket around him and sighs, "You're amusing and troublesome at the same time."

He tries to carry Shizuo back to his house… enduring the weight he has to deal with. He reaches the destination and brings Shizuo down at the floor. He then prepares a futon and rolls Shizuo to lie down at it. He huffs and takes everything he needs to treat the wounds he did give to the blond. However, he hesitates to move and just stares at the blond's resting face… a peaceful sight he has never seen for quite some time. He then touches Shizuo's cheek and bends down to lay his head at the blond's chest. He closes his eyes and then he smiles as he feels the same radiating warmth. But the event last night still haunts his mind… and so his grip at Shizuo's shirt tightens, "I wonder if you mean it."

"Izaya." He twitches and then he lifts his head up to turn to his back… seeing Mama-san sitting patiently at the corner. He frowns at her and then she whispers, "Let go of him. He has left you. Let's go home now." Izaya then lays his head back at Shizuo's chest and speaks loudly, "I am not going home… or whatever shit." The mother ghost then stands up and walks to him slowly, "Let's… go… home…" Izaya lifts his face and then he frowns at her, "If you force your daughter to let go of someone she adores, that'll make you the worst mother ever!" She stops and then screams until she collapses and disappears with her cries, "IZAYAAAAAAA, I will be back… let's go home SOOOOOOON." Izaya sighs and leans his chin at his palm and swings the knife around his finger, "I can't believe I have to 'be' a daughter to make her go away."

He then stares at Shizuo once again and then he sighs with a smile. He straightens up and starts treating the blond's wounds… licking his lips at the thought of stripping Shizuo while he's asleep. However, beneath those malicious grins, a confused heart tries to brace itself in the torturous turn out of events. As he silently works on the wounds, his mind is running around for answers… answers as to why Shizuo still talks the way he does as if last night has never happened. Izaya finishes wrapping the blond's wounds in bandages and so he covers Shizuo with the blankets. However, he stares at the blond again, "You said I don't deserve to be love and you don't love me. But why do you still act like you're concerned?" He then lies down next to Shizuo to share the blanket and futon. He leans his back against Shizuo's side, "Oyasuminasai… Shizu-chan."

…

**Rain of Despair**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 7: Confessions**

…

Tick. Tock. Tick. The sound clicking of the clock awakens Izaya from his slumber and then he turns to his side to not see anyone beside him. He then gets up and then he hears someone speaks, "Ohayoo." Izaya turns to where the kitchen is and then finds Shizuo cooking what smells like a soup. He has his pants and a blue shirt on which fails to hide the bandages running at his neck and arms. Izaya then remains sitting at the futon and then he hesitates to talk to him… maybe Shizuo probably remembers the incident at the park soon enough. The blond then lays another bowl of soup at the table and sits down before it, "Oi. Don't just sit there. Come here." Izaya gets up and goes to his side, "Looks like you're feeling much better."

"Uh. Though my head still hurts." Shizuo whispers and then Izaya starts feasting on the soup… only opening a topic that he does not really like to talk about, "Shizu-chan, can I ask you something?" The blond hums a 'yes' and then the brunet gulps in his hesitation. Shizuo looks at him and then he asks, "What's wrong, you flea? You're acting weird again." Izaya smirks and then he glares at the innocent soup, "You're the one acting weirder. You talk like you never…" The blond glares at him and grinds his teeth, "That's why I already said 'I'm sorry'." Izaya sighs and leans backwards with his arms at the support, "Back in the park, one night ago, did you mean what you said?"

"What park?" Shizuo answers seconds after and then Izaya laughs out so hard, "You got'ta be fucking kidding me, right!?" The blond answers again and the brunet keeps on laughing out loud, "What park?" Shizuo then reaches his temper and flips the table towards Izaya but the slippery flea manages to dodge the planned smashing. He then covers his mouth and chuckles again with Shizuo raging as he inquires about that 'fucking park' Izaya is asking about, "IIIIIIZAAAAAYAAAAA! What happened at that park!?" Izaya waves his hand and then tries to speak despite the mix emotions of a little joy and humiliation at his face, "F-Forget it. I'll just remake the highlight for you." He then straightens and Shizuo brings down the table he is about to throw at the flea… only to watch the flea prance towards him. Izaya holds the blond's shoulders again and nears his face, "You haven't answered me yet."

"…" Shizuo looks away with a blush and then Izaya let goes of him and heads out of Shizuo's house, "Let's just meet later." The blond then grabs the table to swing it to hit Izaya's head, "Oi, oi, oi! We're not yet finished talking yet." Izaya holds his head and then he speaks without looking at the blond, "Let's just talk about it again later, Shizu-chan. Don't worry, I'm all good." The blond walks to him and then he grabs Izaya's shoulder, "I don't know how you trick people… because you're a terrible liar. Tell me, what happened there." Izaya then wears his normal cunning eyes and smiles at Shizuo… before completely running off. The blond squints at the brunet's behavior and then he scratches his head, "That fucking flea."

Shizuo then twitches as he remembers about his job to do… how many days have he been not reporting to his boss? He then tries to look for his phone… only to find it nowhere… making him curse under his breath. Beep. Beep. Beep. A phone rings and then he looks for it… only to find Izaya's cellphone inside the jacket that he failed to bring with him. He checks the brunet's phone and reads a message from Namie, _'Izaya, where are you? Your sisters are getting worried. And the things you've ordered have arrived. I'm charging everything to your account! How dare you use my name in the order slip!?'_ Shizuo raises a brow and pockets the phone anyway. He then changes to his bartender uniform and goes out… "I need to find Tom."

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

The streets of Ikebukuro seem to be unchanged yet Shizuo does not really feel good at all. Izaya's odd behavior about that park incident is still bothering him… but there's no way he can gather data from someone else. Then he stumbles upon the park… where a lot have been passing by. He tuts again and then a woman goes to bug him for a moment, "Haro! Are you looking for something? Why don't you try writing it here? It might help you find what you are looking for." She smiles at him and then he takes on the offer and writes on her sketch board, "I just hope that can help." He then leaves and the woman checks what he has written… _'My fucking phone and my memories about that fucking park someone important is niggled about.'_ She then looks back at the man who is barely at her view and smiles, "Just put your heart in finding them, Bartender-san."

Shizuo walks around the city some more… only to feel rushing attacks from behind. He blocks the first set and the two figures keep on attacking only to get countered by Shizuo. He grabs their ankles and raise them foot first, "What the fuck is your problem?" Mairu then protests to be released as Kururi holds down her loose shirt, "Shizuo-san, let us go." Shizuo drops them down and then they get up with Mairu huffing at the blond, "Shizuo-san! You're the most despicable ever!" Kururi nods and then he scratches his head, "What did I do?" The two look at each other and then Kururi answers, "Last night, Izaya-nii-san is very mad. Namie-san said that you dumped him." Mairu then nods strongly… Shizuo squints and leans nearer the youngest Orihara seconds later, "Wait… what?"

"I said Namie-san—" Shizuo shushes her with hand gestures and looks around, "Let's talk somewhere else. Where do you want to eat at least?" The girls look at each other and then Mairu raises her hands with Kururi raising just one and not yelling with her sister, "Where we want to eat? Russia Sushi!" Shizuo scratches his head and leads the girls towards the Russia Sushi… while Kururi gives him what he needs, "Here, Shizuo-san. We found that lying around at the streets." Mairu then giggles naughtily and the blond takes it, "You found my phone. Thank you." He then checks his phone… still bothered by that cellphone chain hanging at the side. He pockets the phone and speaks, "Looks like I'm going to hear a lot from these girls."

They reach Russia Sushi and then Shizuo has to treat them with some orders… so that they won't stop talking about that night they keep on mentioning. However, Shizuo is getting bewildered with everything they are saying… talking about Izaya crying non-stop even to the extent of bathing under the white rain. He can barely eat with the Orihara sisters' wild imagination and how someone named Erika Karisawa has influenced an idea on them that the two are having a relationship or in love at least. _'Erika Karisawa? Who the fuck is that? But she seems to know the two of us personally… I should probably start memorizing names.'_ But the cutest thing Kururi and Mairu enjoys as they story-tell is… that utter blush on Shizuo's face.

"We also gave him the pair chain of the one we gave you, Shizuo-san." Mairu speaks with excitement and then Kururi smiles as she finishes her order of sushi, "He seems to be so happy about it. Well, until the night after that." The two look at each other and they seem to be planning of something. Mairu then giggles and she happily speaks, "And like other pair chains that she is selling, there are words written in the shirts. And the one written in the Shizuo-san chain is…" They then speak with actions corresponding for each word: first word is where their fingers at their chest, second is where their pairs of hands form a heart symbol, and the third is where they thrust the hearts forward, "I. LOVE. IZAYA!" The blond twitches again and then nearly flips the table in madness if only he does not want to hurt the girls, "Who is that fucking Erika Karisawa? I'm going to kill her."

"Hm? Why, Shizuo-san?" Kururi stares at Shizuo's angry form where his hand is holding his forehead and his teeth grinding, "Don't you love Izaya-nii-san?" The question suddenly dishevels the blond and then Mairu joins the torturous inquisition, "Right, Shizuo-san. Don't you? Because we're pretty sure Iza-nii won't be reacting like that if he hasn't been showing you some hints at all." The blond's grip at his chopsticks tightens and eventually breaks it… sending chills to the sisters. Mairu then hugs Kururi in fear and she chuckles a stutter, "O-Or maybe we're j-just taking things too far now, neh, Shizuo-san?" The blond then calms down and speaks as the two girls stop talking, "Stop forcing things on us." And then Simon comes to the side to serve their teas, "Please enjoy the tea, yo. And yes, Shizuo." The blond looks at their Russian friend and then he talks with his weird Japanese, "Izaya seems to be acting weird yesterday. He talks a lot about you."

"What?" Shizuo squints and then Simon sits beside him as he distributes the teas to the girls, "Though I was not surprised that his head is spinning when it comes to you." The sisters giggle and then Simon holds the blond's shoulder down to stop him from destroying anything anymore. Mairu then raises her hand to take the attention of the waiter so that she could introduce themselves, "Hai! Hai! My name is Mairu and this is Kururi. Can we hear what Iza-nii said about Shizuo-san?" The big guy smiles and starts talking with the girls with Shizuo holding his head, refusing to listen to them anymore. Simon words then catches the blond's attention with his next lines, "And to be honest, Izaya's starting to get more and more open about what is going on in his mind. Though, it always has to be you, Shizuo."

"The hell." The blond whispers and then the big guy adds up, "I won't be really surprise if one day he'll yell out—" Mairu interrupts him with hand gestures and Kururi nods at the big guy… the girls repeats their same actions with Simon imitating them, "I. LOVE. SHIZUO!" The blond then slams his fist at the table that makes all dishes hop, "Shut up!" Mairu shrieks and then Simon catches all dishes that threaten to jump off the table. Kururi then cocks her head to the side, "Shizu-chan doesn't really like other people talking about loved ones." Shizuo then stands up and then he leaves with his hands at his pocket, "I'm going." The girls and the big guy watch him walk off and out the restaurant… until Kururi remembers, "Mairu, Shizuo-san hasn't paid yet."

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

"Yeah, right. Izaya doesn't have a source of income right now. But to take over my job for the mean time… he's actually acting strange." Shizuo whispers as he walks out of their boss' office. He then decides to have a more intensive search for Izaya upon learning that he is wasting time as Tom's bodyguard by then. He then starts running around to look faster… only to hear a weird voice in his head, "What? Why are you still going after her, Shizuo?" The blond stops for a while and then he turns around to see a semi-transparent image of a man at a distance. He is in corporate attire yet his face looks utterly maniacal which face is incomparable to all that Shizuo has ever seen.

The guy then starts walking towards him, "Izaya is not capable of loving you. Why are you still running after her? She doesn't deserve any kindness from you. I thought you wanted to kill her? Then why are you protecting her?" The blond glares at him and then he speaks with developing anger, "So you were the one who knocked me out yesterday. What do you want from me?" The man laughs and then the surroundings start to dim and turn black, "I want the girl, Shizuo. That amorous young lady I met that night. I want her… give her to me!" Shizuo glares some more and then he turns away, "I don't have time to get women for you. Just leave me alone." The man then speaks in a much horrible voice, "You are very strong, Shizuo. I also want that strength…"

Shizuo looks back and twitches as he sees the guy now right in front of him, "I want that strength! Let's break bones much easier and harder! I want to hear Anri-chan scream in so much pain! Her cute voice… her fragile body! I want to watch her crawl across the floor, crying for help and out of pain!" The blonde man then suddenly throws his fist towards the ghost's face yet his arm only goes through. The ghost then grabs his neck and then furious cuts mark along Shizuo's arm again, "Give me the girl!" The blonde then realizes that he isn't able to control his own arm anymore and he couldn't even grab the ghost's hands squeezing his neck, "F-Fuck you."

The ghost disappears and then Shizuo collapses to the floor… the wounds still bleeding on his arm. He takes a look at it and then he hears a flinch from behind. Shizuo looks at the alley connected to where he is… only to see Anri standing with frightened eyes. She is not in usual Raira uniform but he knows she is that girl Celty is friends with. She then braces herself as the blonde man stands up and walks towards her… his eyes still with pacification. She tightens her hold on her sling bag until Shizuo gets near enough… to ask, "Who are you again?" Anri twitches and then she loosens up a bit, "H-Heiwajima-san? It's A-Anri Sonohara." Shizuo then twitches as he hears her name… and then suddenly flings himself to the side before the weird whips breaks away from his wounds, "Shit."

"Heiwajima-san? What's going on? Why are you—? AHH!" Anri screams with a duck to evade the lashing of the whips at her direction. She then circles around the struggling Shizuo to take out her Saika and prepare for battle, "Heiwajima-san! Why are you attacking me?" The blonde man then grasps at his own arm that seems to be yelling out for Anri's name, "Just… RUN!" And before Anri can even go away, another pair of black walls encloses the exits from the place… with Anri gasping at the sudden dimming of surroundings, "What's happening?" The blonde man then kneels to control the rampaging arm and whips, "These ghosts are really annoying." Then a woman emerges from the black wall where Shizuo and Anri are facing, "Shizuo-kun…" The girl tightens her hold on Saika as it whispers things to her again… about the woman who is standing at a distance.

The woman then reaches out her hands to Shizuo, "Shizuo-kun… come home with us." The blond then flinches and whispers in his confusion, "You're fucking kidding me, right? There's no way I'll go with you." He then stands up as he keeps the whips from moving but the woman walks closer, "But Izaya don't want to go because of you. Maybe… maybe if I can…" Her features then turn back to exactly what she looks like back in the elevator incident, "Drag you home, Izaya will come with me!" Shizuo then recognizes her as the Mama-san and then his arm starts to struggle yet again, "Fuck you and Izaya! I own this guy and I won't lose this strength!" The woman then rages some more, "Papa… why don't you just consider our happiness even just **ONCE**!"

"What is this?" Anri whispers and then the whips start rampaging again after getting out of Shizuo's control… attacking her and the mother all along. She then uses her sword to cut all emerging whips and the mother attack Shizuo directly… not caring if she gets pierced and crushed by thousand whips. The blond man then tries to withstand the blood loss while trying to regain control over his arm and dodging the mother's attacks in such a narrow place. And as he fights with both physical and mental factors, he can hear voices in his head… like children screaming in pain. His sight then starts to blur and dim much more yet he shouldn't give in to unconsciousness right then… "I might hurt Izaya again." But the pain he is suffering from starts to escalate… much more when he trips at an attack and the mother gets to wrap her tongue around him again, "Come home! Be a good son-in-law!"

"Arghh!" Shizuo groans aloud and then the mother starts crushing him… his bones roughly breaking at the tightening grip. Anri then tries to help him but the whips keep on bugging her, "Heiwajima-san!" She cuts all those which are approaching her and jumps to cut the tongue but the mother's hand stretches to get her ankle and dangle her at a high altitude, "You! Who are you? Don't you dare intervene!" She then screams as she gets vigorously wiggled by the mother's hand… yet she uses Saika to cut her hand off. The mother groans and she falls from a mid-air… only to be wrapped by the whips underneath. She struggles to get out of the developing cocoon… reaching her hand out to the now unconscious Shizuo, "Heiwajima-san!"

Amidst the dark void, a cry of agony haunts the blond's ears to his awakening. Shizuo groans softly and holds his head in pain. He looks around to see the surroundings devoid from light… as he lies on an invisible floor that seems to be extending endlessly. Shizuo stands up and then walks around as he suddenly sees a light to engulf him… leaving him to the lounge of an old house. He hisses in the tensed atmosphere and cold feeling embracing his body and calls out to whoever is there, "OI! Is somebody here?" He walks along the wooden floor covered by some kind of sticky liquid… only to find a girl lying around. Shizuo walks to her and stares at her to see if the girl is still alive. She looks like a primary schooler yet her body is twisted in many directions.

"Help me… somebody, help me…" Shizuo then looks at his side to see a woman covered in a black liquid…her hand reaching out to him as she tries to crawl. Despite the painful condition, she moves along with one of her arms heavily scraped and the other pulled to some joint-dislocating extent. She then keeps on calling for help… only to stop moving halfway towards Shizuo's place. The blond squints and then he walks along some more… finally finding a weird human image coiled up at a corner. It is translucent in color and it keeps on making agonizing cries of different voices. He walks up to it and kneels down, "Oi… what happened here?"

"Murder… killings…" It somewhat speaks… the blond swearing he hears a voice resembling Izaya's. Loud rattling sounds conquer the room and then Shizuo stands up… only to see Papa-san dragging a steel pipe across the furniture of the house. He is laughing maniacally and also stinking with the stench Shizuo hates the most… overdrinking. He then spits somewhere and cracks his fist, "You again?" The guy then laughs out some more at him, "Get out of my way! If you don't want to get hurt, Shizuo!" The blond smirks and then attacks the guy as he grabs the fridge which lies at the image's side, "I'll borrow this." He lashes out at the father with the fridge and then the ghost gets hit, his skull breaking at the hit. Shizuo even throws the fridge at him and they get sent out of the residence.

"It's envious…" Shizuo twitches and looks behind him to see the image turn into a more clear one… eventually recognizing the little girl as the Rain Todo Izaya is talking about. She then stares differently at the blond and speaks, "It's envious." The blond bends down a bit to get nearer the child, "Envious how? Believe me that strength is a curse." She then holds on to her own neck and tries to break it on her own, "Kagiri ran far away. He never looked back or even helped me. Was I that worthless… that even the man I thought who loved me left me to die?" Shizuo twitches some more and then he watches her break her own neck and fall down, bleeding some more at the floor, "I wonder… maybe we should really switch places." She then looks at Shizuo and reaches out her hands with a smile, "I would really love to be with you, Shizuo."

"What's going on?" Shizuo whispers and then her arms fall down to the floor and the place starts to get eaten by light. Shizuo then feels weak and then he collapses all along again. For seconds, his mind seems to stop thinking about anything else… but that one important person. Then wild shaking comes to him and so his mind comes back to control… starting with opening his eyes to see Anri's face looming at his view, "Heiwajima-san!" He then gets up and looks around, "Where are we?" She then sighs and then notices that the wounds on his arm are already gone, "At the same alley. Your wounds… they suddenly disappeared." The blond checks his arm and then she asks, "What was that earlier? They are both yelling about Orihara-san and family happiness. And they don't look seem to be… residents of the place as well."

"Sorry. But I can't just involve people with fuckers. Just don't talk about it with someone else… most likely to Celty. Never mention anything to Celty." Shizuo gets up on his own and Anri dusts herself and examines her own wounds. The man looks at her and then to the horizon of the alley. _"I wonder… maybe we should really switch places. I would really love to be with you, Shizuo."_ He then holds his head in the developing headache… he's not really used in thinking too much about something. Shizuo then looks back at Anri and speaks, "You better go home for now and heal yourself." The highschooler nods and then she looks at him before she goes away, "Is everyone going to be alright?" Shizuo sighs and walks off while waving at her, "I don't know."

The blonde man then reaches his house and gets surprised by what he sees at the table… a freshly bought cake. He then looks around and finds someone browsing through his terebi, "Mah. Okaeri, Shizu-chan." He then walks to him and sits down next to Izaya, "Are you ready to talk now?" The brunet blushes and tosses the remote somewhere, "Somewhat. I met my sisters earlier and then they said they talked about it. My, my. That's a bit embarrassing." The brunet leans his chin at his palm which arm is atop a knee from the crossed legs, "Even Simon has to hear about it." The blond squints at him and then he stares at the terebi which is busy showing a commercial, "That stupid Papa-san is starting get in my veins. He's trying to take control over my body. Well, he somewhat found leisure in talking to you at the fucking park."

Izaya twitches and then he sighs… despite his curiosity, he does not want to talk about those events that have already happened. He then straightens and gets up to take the cake from the table, "Here. I just wanted to eat something… but let's share." They silently dig in the food as they attempt to put their attention to whatever the terebi is showing… only to realize that they should talk at least. Izaya's fork stays longer at his mouth longer as he thinks of something to say… but then Shizuo starts, "Rain Todo… she appeared before me again." The brunet twitches and then he looks at the blond who is still staring at the terebi, "She said something about switching places with someone… because she loves to be with me." Izaya's eyes widen and then he sighs, "Well, I did hear that from her as well. It's not like I would agree—"

Shizuo then pulls him closer to kiss Izaya's head… "I won't let her either. Because I love you, too."

…

**End of Chapter 7**

…

"_What does Ryouka mean by… I'm not Rain? Perhaps you can tell me so I can really help you."_

"_Izaya… let us have a maiden's battle. For Shizuo's heart."_

"_Hm. Madoka Hasegawa, huh? She does have a load of debts."_

"_Tch. Here she comes again! Izaya, get them out of here!"_

"_I will be fine here. Don't have to worry about me, Mama-san."_

Chapter 8: Protection

"_I'm really sorry. Rain is really a bad girl."_


	8. Protection

Sorry for having you guys wait for so long. ^^ I just thought maybe I should complete this already but I can't really decide on other things. But here is the update for Rain of Despair. ^^ Fifth entry for the RHASNI's Christmas Bash 2012! ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DRRR! But another comeback fic…

**Warning: **Yaoi, gore, horror, violence, and fancies! Shizuo should love this because he has a sweet tooth! (Shizuo: I'll fucking kill you.)

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

"_You said I don't deserve to be loved and you don't love me. But why do you still act like you're concerned?"_

"_Right, Shizuo-san. Don't you? Because we're pretty sure Iza-nii won't be reacting like that if he hasn't been showing you some hints at all."_

"_But Izaya don't want to go because of you."_

"_I wonder… maybe we should really switch places. I would really love to be with you, Shizuo."_

"_I won't let her either. Because I love you, too."_

…

**Rain of Despair**

_**One nightmare after another… and all I get are shaky legs…**_

…

The sun brightly shines at the overall of Ikebukuro, people keeps going with their normal lives save for one guy. It's not like he really is in need of a job by then… but he really needs something to relieve his mind from someone. But then, his sisters have shown up out of nowhere only to tell him about their earlier meetings. In just a flash, the young information dealer that momentarily gets a break from controlling the underground businesses… suddenly flushes in his place. The sisters then start cracking in the middle of the sidewalk as they feast at the priceless look of their brother's face. Izaya then closes his eyes to contain his anger and then rakes his hand at his hair, "I can't believe you talked to him about it."

"You two are having the same look, Iza-nii." Mairu giggles and then Kururi agrees as she clasps her hands before her chest, "We don't really understand what happened that night. But it seems like everything will be alright now." Izaya sighs and then he waves goodbye to the two, "Hai, hai. I guess I won't be home tonight. Just tell Namie to continue doing her job and don't message me. I lost my phone." The sisters then stop laughing and stare at their brother who seems to be acting strange enough… to be held in bliss. However, Izaya does not care and makes his way back to someone else's house… only to stop by the park that gave him nightmares. He then sighs to himself and then a wild woman appears before him, "Haro! Are you looking for something? Why don't you try writing it here? It might help you find what you are looking for."

"Huh?" Izaya stares at her as she smiles big enough to annoy him. He wryly smiles back and takes her marker to start writing at the sketchbook. He gives it back and waves goodbye at the random blonde woman. She then checks what he has written, _'The truth about what happened at the park.'_ She then twitches and remembers an earlier entry about a man looking for his phone and memories. She somewhat cocks her head to the side and sees a child standing far away. She goes to him and says the same introduction… only to have him stare at the paper before writing something. He then walks away without making anther noise that makes the woman curious and looks at what he has written, _'The possessor of the old coin.'_

Back to the man who is happily walking along the street side, it does feel great to feel light after days of confusion and recklessness. Izaya has never done this for quite some time and then he decides to buy something as a gift. A cake maybe. He smirks at his own idea and then he pockets his hands and turns off the bliss atmosphere. Going over the past events, a lot has happened and a lot has changed. He now harbors a feeling that hasn't existed for the longest time that he is near Shizuo. At first, it was just a mutual feeling of loneliness and hate for one another… followed by compassion and a degree of concern. A smirk rises from his lips and then he sighs with a whisper, "Is this something like the 'waking up one morning and realizing you love him already' thing the movies?"

"Izaya…" A familiar voice calls him and then the brunet stops walking to watch the alley turn into another dark void, a smirk embracing his face, "What is with the change of address…?" He turns behind him to see the little girl standing before him, "Rain." She then wears this incredibly strange wide smile on her face and then she happily waves at him, "Izaya, I heard you already stopped Ryouka-nee-san from haunting the two of you." Izaya smirks and then he glares at her, "Oh, yes, I had. To be honest, she did speak of surprising things before she vanished. What does Ryouka mean by… I'm not Rain? Perhaps you can tell me if you really want me to help you." The girl then stares longer and shakes her head, "Nuh-uhm. You don't need to help me anymore, Izaya. I really wanted to thank you for your help."

"I see. So is the curse wearing off now?" Izaya speaks in relief yet he is sure that something else is up which will really prolong the thing. She then smiles bigger and then she says, "Let's switch, Izaya. I really wanted to be you." The brunet then chuckles and glares much harder, "I'm not convinced that you wanted to be me because of my life. What do you really want, you ghost?" Rain smiles some more and then she closes her eyes and clasps her hands before her, "I really wanted to apologize for making you go through my family's haunting, Izaya. I really wanted to apologize that I have to manipulate their minds and make them think that you are me." The brunet twitches and then his smirk turns into a serious look. "Just a while ago, I finally changed my mind about something…"

"I somewhat figured that you are going to vanish if I keep on making the other ghosts stop. But it seems to me that you don't want to vanish anymore. Now, what could have happened?" Izaya starts walking nearer the girl and then she bears a very pleading and innocent look at her eyes, her smile also asking for the same level of sympathy, "I want to be with Shizuo! Please let me be with him, Izaya." The brunet pauses for a moment and then she whispers as a weird kind of aura embraces her, "But I figured that you don't want to switch places with me so I thought of something while you are daydreaming." Izaya then smirks again with his sudden oozing hatred… only to wait patiently for the child's proposal, "Izaya… let us have a maiden's battle. For Shizuo's heart."

…

**Rain of Despair**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 8: Protection**

…

It is indeed weird enough to think about… but Izaya will be going against another ghost when he thought he has made less enemies. And even before the sun's rays would hit the window and wake him up from his slumber, Izaya has been lying down the bed wide awake… still contemplating. Despite being drowned in Shizuo's warmth, the brunet cannot manage to get the words Rain spoke out of his head. Just last night, he has heard Shizuo say that both the mother and the father are after him and they are even involving a girl whose name he always forgets. And despite the escalation of confusion the events are giving both of them… there is one clear thing that will remain in their minds.

"_I won't let her either. Because I love you, too."_ _Izaya's eyes widen as Shizuo whispers words with his calmest voice towards the brunet's soul. The time somewhat stops as he digest the words the blond has given him… along with the warmest kiss and embrace he has ever felt. His hand then strays away to the floor to bring down the cake and moves to hug Shizuo some more with his face burrowing at the blond's chest. His throat seems to get ripped off as his voice refuses to come out in accordance of his mind's scarcity for words. However, his eyes resort to crying yet again and he can really hate how crybaby he has become. His hands clutch at Shizuo's vest… still with his mouth unproductive._

_Suddenly plunging into a world of silence, both of them keep themselves from talking or making any noise to break the purity of the scene. Even Shizuo is unsure of what to do next… not really planning on saying those words so recklessly. In the brief moment where only the sounds of their breathing are heard, the blond then embraces the brunet more as he leans some more towards the other guy. Then Izaya starts chuckling as he sniffs and sobs at intervals, "Sorry. I'm wetting your clothes with tears." Shizuo smirks and then he holds him closer, "I don't mind." The brunet then chuckles more and hugs him tighter as he starts rubbing his face at the blond's chest, "I just don't know what to say. I'm… I'm… nah, forget it, honey."_

_The blond then pulls back and whispers as Izaya straightens up, "I can't help but to shudder. It sounds creepy being too intimate with you." The brunet laughs out louder and then he wipes his eyes dry, "I'm really enjoying this, Shizu-chan…" After a moment of laughing together, Shizuo pulls him closer against for a lip kiss that they seem to miss. Izaya then holds Shizuo's jaws as their heads move along for the utterly heated kiss, Shizuo raking his fingers along the dark locks. Tongues begin to wrap against one another as Izaya motions to lie down, inviting Shizuo to go above him. The blond then lets him to do so… trying to please both of them during the endless moment. Izaya's hands then let go as they break away from each other with a line of drool drawing from both of their mouths. The brunet smiles at him seductively and his fingers around the buttons of the blond's vest, "Let's do it again. I know you miss my body as much as I miss yours."_

_Only a smirk comes to Shizuo's face… a sign of admitting whatever that brunet has just said. The brunet laughs out and then his hands start tampering with the buttons of his vest which Shizuo duly removes along with his white shirt. Izaya then takes off his shirt and jacket as well before having the blond suck on his neck, earning pleasure moaning from the brunet. With Izaya's nails slowly digging at his shoulders, Shizuo sucks on the brunet's porcelain skin. So slow and seducing, the way the blond does things makes it harder for the brunet to hold back some more. Submerging themselves in the paradise of their unlikely pleasures, the two seem to plan on staying… drowning themselves forever._

_The blond then quits sucking and leaving hickeys along Izaya's neck… soon runs his tongue to his shoulder with the teeth brushing harshly. Tents start forming within their pants as they begin to moan much louder. Shizuo's hand then start crawling towards Izaya's crotch… tampering with the guy's belt and zipper. He slides his hand inside the brunet's pants as he gets it open, earning another loud moan from the other guy. Unlike before, Izaya stops restraining his screams and makes much seductive and aggression-provoking noises and chuckles. The blond stops for a while to pull back and stare at Izaya's face that is trying to hide the weakness and excitement… cupping his free hand at the brunet's cheek, "This is… uncomfortably… fascinating."_

Snap. Those mesmerized red orbs suddenly twitches and then focus at the hand before his face. "Oi, Izaya. Wake up." Taking in the familiar and soothing smell of sweat, he moves some more to shove his face at Shizuo's chest yet again, "Ohayoo…" A warm hand then goes to caress his dark locks and a voice starts to speak in a sing-song tone, "Izaya-kun~ I have to work~ or I'll lose my job~" The brunet smirks and then hugs him tighter, "Don't worry, Shizu-chan, I can make enough money for us to live together forever~" Then the caressing hand suddenly becomes violent and hits his head, "Bastard. I don't like relying on someone else's money." The brunet then bursts into chuckles and the blond can't help but let out a short chuckle as well… both of them knowing that annoying and hurting each other are essential parts of what they call 'love'.

…

**Rain of Despair**

…

"Hm. Madoka Hasegawa, huh? She does have a load of debts." Izaya whistles as he browses through the list of debts to be collected from a certain person, "Looks like she's been feeding a lot of mouths." Despite Shizuo's presence as Tom's real bodyguard, Izaya still wants to tag along during the debt collection hours… or maybe even beyond that. Now they are standing in front of an apartment in which someone named Madoka Hasegawa is residing. Based from the list that Izaya has been browsing, she seems to be indebted to a lot of companies, which found out late after that she is incapable of paying back. Her debts are way bigger than even Tom's salary… leaving them curious as to what she is doing after all.

Having the apartment owner letting them in and leading them to Madoka's apartment, the three begin to witness a scene that seems to be attracting all sorts of bad vibes in the city. As they march towards the main door of the apartment, Tom's body hair starts to stick up in goosebumps as well as having a bad thing strike Shizuo and Izaya. The depressing air makes it hard to breathe… with the compilation of graffiti deeply etched against the walls. Someone seems to be called freak inside that room… yet they cannot make any assumptions at all. Hearing no answer after the first three doorbells, Tom knocks at the door and then he calls out, "Hasegawa-san? Hasegawa-san! Open the door or we're going to break it!" Loud steps then go towards the door and then several bolts are getting unlocked. A woman then swings the door open for only the left side of her face is seen, "Gomenasai."

"We're here to collect payment for your debts. We have a series of things here for you to pay for." Tom speaks and then the woman closes the door gently only to unlock the last bolt and let them in, "Please be my guest." Her voice creeps along with its monotony yet it is nothing for them to get scared of. She lets them in her rundown home where there are no appliances at all… only a noisily whirring ceiling fan. She sits down a dirty-looking chair and then the three sits down at a dusty-looking sofa. She then brings out a knife and places it at the table between them, "I don't have anything left to pay you. The only thing that is left… are my son and my own death futures."

"Why would you even borrow too much money if you can't pay for it?" Izaya smirks to somewhat brighten the gloomy atmosphere and then the woman speaks, "It may sound weird… but I have to pay an entire village in Shinjuku." The three look at one another and then Shizuo grunts in curiosity, "Is your husband a swindler or something?" She then hangs her head, "…It's a very complicated story. But I have to pay everyone in the village so that they won't spread anymore bad things about my son and so that they would let us leave Shinjuku. They were also doing a trial by publicity on us… accusing us of a murder that we didn't do. Even my husband and my daughter were killed yet they still…"

The door opens again and the guests look at the boy who just comes in without even looking for the mother. Madoka calls on him yet he ignores his mother, "Kagiri! We have guests. Can you—?" Seeing the boy disappear on her sight and feeling that the guests are treated badly, she turns back to the three and bows down, "Excuse Kagiri for his actions. He has been like that ever since we left Shinjuku. Back to your business, gentlemen. I'm very sorry but, like what I have said, only our death futures are all the money I have. Even this apartment is indebted." Tom sighs and then he stands up, "We might be back another time. It's not like we don't believe you… but we also have a job to do. If you'll excuse us…" The three then go away… leaving the mother squeezing herself…

"Tom-san." Shizuo speaks as they make their way towards the elevator and then they stop as Tom responds with a look. The blond then speaks with an unusual ambience shrouding him, "Can we stay for a moment? I want to talk to that woman with something." The guy with dreadlocks sighs and scratches his head, "Okay then. But I will be back to the office to report about Hasegawa-san's case. I'll just give you a call when I receive another task to do." The two nod and then Tom goes away as the elevator arrives. The blond stand still on his place, though, until Izaya makes this unusual smirk, "What's wrong, Shizu-chan?" The blond then looks back at the direction of the Hasegawa unit, "Kagiri. I remember Rain Todo mentioning that name. And considering that they are from Shinjuku as well… it might be worth a shot."

"There goes the keen protozoan. Come on, then." Izaya then walks back to the room with Shizuo whispering 'flea' at his back. They knock on the door again… and then Izaya opens the door with due excuses. Madoka who is still on the chair flinches and then she speaks, "It's so soon?" Izaya and Shizuo then sit back at the same couch and the brunet speaks, "It's not about the debts, don't worry. It's about Shinjuku, Hasegawa-san." The woman twitches and then she looks away, "I don't want to talk about it, please." Despite the refusal to answer, Izaya start bombarding her with questions, "Are you, at least, acquainted to the Todo family? I live in Shinjuku as well… and I have heard about the killings following their death." She stiffens and then she whispers as she covers her ears, "Please. Enough of this already."

"Why do you ask?" A new voice comes to the scene and then Izaya hums as they see the boy named Kagiri standing behind his mother's seat. Madoka then goes to him to hug him and cover his eyes, "No, please. Leave us alone. I don't have anything to do with their deaths! I swear!" Shizuo takes a deep breath and then he speaks, "We're not accusing you, Hasegawa-san. We just wanted to ask some things about the Todo family. Like… what kind of people are they?" The mother then darts her eyes at them and she unintentionally yells, "Why don't you ask someone else!? Why does it have to be us!?" Shizuo continues to speak calmly despite the building rage, "… This little girl named Rain… she mentioned about a Kagiri boy who abandoned her by the time she died." The Hasegawas freeze and then Izaya asks, "We just wanted to ask if you're the same Kagiri."

"Rain… mentioned?" The boy whispers and then he breaks free from his mother's hold only to yell back at them, "Rain. IS. DEAD! How could a dead—!?" Izaya fishes for something inside his jacket and dangles it in front of the kid, "Apparently, there are large-scale haunting going on in Shinjuku days ago. And the Todo family is killing everyone else. She said that a boy abandoned her when she was dying… with people seeing that boy run out of the house which was found containing four mutilated bodies, wouldn't you think they would mistake that boy as the killer? More likely if he's covered in blood." Kagiri stutters and reaches for the old coin amulet that Izaya duly gives him, "No… Rain." The brunet then smirks, "We have already put Ryouka in peace… and if you cooperate in helping us deal with this, who knows… I might pay for all of your mother's debts."

"Pay for my debts?" The mother whispers in denial and then another suffocating atmosphere engulfs the whole place… the two guys standing up to go to a defensive stance. Soon enough, black liquid coats the walls, ceiling and floor of the apartment. Madoka gasps as she goes to embrace her son protectively again and she hysterically screams, "Why! Why this black liquid again!?" Izaya smirks and then he draws out his switchblade, "Hm. I wonder which one will show up." Shizuo cracks his fists and then he whispers, "This also happened when the mother came for me. You better get the two and make your way out of this place." The brunet chuckles as the things in the place start to rattle, "As if there IS a way out."

"IIIIIZAAAAAAYAAAAAA!" A supposed familiar voice echoes along the room and then Shizuo and Izaya stare at a direction where the furthest wall is located. The flat surface then begins to ripple and then the blond speaks to make Izaya go and grab the two, "Tch. Here she comes again! Izaya, get them out of here!" The brunet then goes to the two and, instead of running towards where the door is supposed to be, he just stands there and seems to protect the mother and the child, "Like I said, there's no way out of this shit. It's either they retreat on their own or you push them off… or maybe, to end this forever, we have to kill her." The blond smirks as the deformed mother crawls out of the wall, "Kill it? Why not?"

"Izaya~ Shizuo-kun~ Come with me~" She sings in a horrible tone and voice… with her tongue starting to stretch out again, "Let's all go home!" Shizuo gears up and starts attacking the mother's big ass face with Izaya throwing daggers as a support… clearing the bay from unexpected attacks. Then the kid struggles out of his mother's hold, "Nii-san! Nii-san!" Madoka takes her hands off his face but she keeps a protective hold around him… the brunet hums as to guarantee that he is listening despite the fact that his eyes are pinned at the target. "Why are they attacking you two? Aren't they… isn't Rain supposed to… attack me alone?" Kagiri seems to pale as he murmurs the last phrase… and then Izaya smirks again in his own amusement, "Oh, my. I don't think Rain wants to do anything with you anymore."

"Say what!?" In such a painful thing to hear from a stranger, Kagiri suddenly budges his mother off and attempts to jump at Izaya but the brunet grabs the boy's head. The brunet hasn't spoken just yet and then the boy yells around, "How dare you say that!? It was true that—" He looks away and as tears start flowing from the corner of his eyes, "I may have run but…" Izaya's lips curl into a malicious smirk and then he chuckles, "It's so amusing to see people trying to justify their actions." He licks his lips and then he throws another batch of knives, "Listen, boy. It appears that Rain has found new love… and she doesn't want you anymore because you're a coward." The boy flinches and trembles in pain but then Izaya whispers, "But I'm not letting her take Shizuo just because she wants him now. How about you try and take your love back?"

"H-How?" The boy whispers and then the brunet sighs as he spares a look at Kagiri, "I don't know that. But apparently, she can come in contact with the holders of that old coin amulet… which I know you do know as well." As the boy stares deep at the red orbs of the young man, determination and hope start to coat his hazel eyes… which Izaya gets amused with most of the time. More likely when it gets crushed at its very peak. But something flies towards him and he ends up catching Shizuo with his own body, both of them crushing at the wall. Izaya groans and wipes his mouth clean from the coughing and then Shizuo shakes his head after whispering an apology. The mother then rages as multiple hands sprout out from her humungous head, "Why don't you come HOOOOOOOOME!? Don't you want to taste Mommy's great COOOOOOOKIIIIIIIIING!?"

"Is that… Is that Miyuki?" Madoka whispers and then Shizuo helps Izaya up before preparing to attack again, "We don't know and we don't care. I'm really pissed off." Izaya chuckles and readies his knives again, "Apparently, that IS Miyuki Todo." Madoka looks at the monster as she growls around and grows more arms from her head, "She… she is always battered by Ryuuji. But she always waits for Rain and Ryouka to come home. That one night, Rain failed to come home on time and Ryuuji had beaten her up or perhaps killed her for that. And then when Kagiri and Rain got home, Ryuuji attacked them as well. My son escaped but Rain didn't. I also think Ryouka was… no… I DON'T KNOW!" Izaya brings his knife to his mouth to bite and whispers, "So that's why she's been looking for me and trying to drag me home."

"Izaya… let's rip her apart now." Shizuo then grabs anything to throw at the mother but she just endures the breaking and lashes out her arms and tongue, "Shizuo-kun~!" Madoka then ducks down some more with Kagiri under her so that the tongue won't get them. The brunet then throws another batch of knives with one getting through and piercing her eye. She then groans in pain and the arms start to become more violent and furious, "Izaya! You bad girl! I'm going to punish you~!" The brunet smirks and then throws some more knives as Shizuo throws other pieces of furniture around the house… until the two look at each other for a plan. Izaya and Shizuo then run towards her as she gets somewhat distracted by the shrapnels of the wooden weapons. She then gets to grab Izaya with her tongue and then Shizuo aims for the eye, "Fucking die!"

With such force put into a single punch, the blond is able to crush the eye of the humungous head and even pierce through to the other side. The mother screams in pain as the tongue tightens its grip on Izaya. The brunet then struggles to take his arm out of the grip and repeatedly stabs the tongue for her to let go. She then starts shaking her head around and Shizuo delivers around a roundhouse… even ripping the head off from the neck. Miyuki cries out for the pain but her arms stretch out to become the legs of the head, "Shizuo~…" Her eyes then begin to glow red but then Izaya breaks free from the weakened tongue… using it to jump towards the forehead and goes through the hole in her head. The blond has his eyes widen as the skull regenerates with Izaya still inside. The mother then goes to crush Shizuo… only to have strange light emitting from her pores. She then begins to scream again and bright light engulfs everything else.

…

"Huh?" The light vanishes and then Shizuo finds Izaya lying down somewhere near a beautiful woman whose image is faded. The brunet gets up and shakes his head only to find the woman before them. Madoka and Kagiri are still cuddled in a protective stance at a distant corner… where the woman is gazing at. She then looks down at her hands and she whispers, "What… happened?" She then twitches and looks back at where Madoka and Kagiri are… "Madoka? Kagiri-kun?" The two flinch and then Izaya crawls away… greatly enduring whatever he broke with the fight earlier. The woman then looks at the brunet and she speaks, "Gomenasai. Are you alright?" Izaya smirks and then he waves with a reassuring grin, "I will be fine here. Don't have to worry about me, Mama-san."

"Mama-san? Oh." The woman twitches and then bows down, "I am really sorry…" She then smiles sweetly at him, "Rain is really a bad girl. I hope you can forgive her… **Izaya-kun**." She then waves and disappears before them. The brunet has been dumbfounded but then Shizuo struggles to get up and walk to him, "Izaya, get up." The two guys then pant after the intense battle against the big-ass head… only to hear Miyuki address the brunet with his name. The young information dealer bitterly grins as he feels confusion, surprise, despise, anger and pain all at the same time… yet he can't just take a deep breath because of his broken ribs. He clutches at the most painful part of his torso… with the brunet's eyes struggling to be kept open, "Aside from Shizu-chan, this Rain Todo annoys me to death."

…

**End of Chapter 8**

…

"_Thank you for keeping my stupid whore away. Now shall we get back to business?"_

"_Oh shit. Why are you here again?"_

"_Heiwajima-san… nope. You're not Heiwajima-san!"_

"_Seems like I have to deal with you from the outside as Shizu-chan do it inside him. Sonohara, it's not like I'll owe you something if you help."_

"_Don't you just wanted to hurt people just because you're stronger than them!?"_

"_Raira Academy was a mess back then. And I'm not really dreaming of seeing that again."_

"_Izaya… let the Maiden's battle begin! I'll show you… you don't deserve someone like Shizuo!"_

Chapter 9: Darkened Clouds

"_I don't care what I do and don't deserve. All I wanted is… to get what I wanted. Shizuo Heiwajima included."_


End file.
